The Second Generation of Marauders
by XxStephXx
Summary: AU James and Lily never died, story follows Harry and his rebellious little sister during their Hogwart years
1. Chapter 1

_**BACK ROUND INFO FOR STORY IMPORTANT SO PLZ READ**_

James and Lily never died, Harry however did defeat Voldemort as a baby.

Harry James Potter - Same and as fab as always

James Arnold Potter - Also same and as fab as always still happily married to Lily.

Lily Evans Potter - Same as ever and still happily married to James, but worries way too much about their kids.

Jessica Hope Potter - Harry's little sister, only younger by a year. She looks almost exactly like a feminine version of Harry and James, but her black her is long, silky and curly, like her mother's. She, of course has Lily's eyes, all of this makes her strikingly beautiful, she is also quite tall and is often mistaken for being older than she actually is, especially by boys, therefore making Harry and James even more protective of her. She has James' personality, she loved pranks, and is always in trouble for something. She is a Daddy's girl and can wrap James around her little finger very easily. Lily however can always see right thorough her.

Sirius Dominic Black Jnr - Sirius' son and Jessica's best friend. Was conceived from a one night stand between Sirius and his mother Priscilla. Never uses the name Sirius, always goes by his middle name and is most commonly known as nic or to Jessica only Dom. Looks exactly like Sirius but he has his mothers nose.

Sirius Black Snr - Finally settled down with Kendra, his wife and they have 2 year old twins, Gemma and Gavin. Sirius sees Dominc at weekends, mostly at the Potter's as he is always with Jessica.


	2. Pink hair and floating hearts

_**Pink hair and floating hearts**_

"DAD, LOOK WHAT SHE'S DONE" cried Harry as he ran down the stairs to the living room where James was.

James took one look at his son and burst out laughing. Harry's hair had turned from being a black floppy mess, to being a florescent pink mohawken. James had started to calm down when he saw Harry's hands, they had floating lovehearts on them that occasionally shouted 'Harry Potter loves Ginny Weasley". James burst out laughing again.

"DAD, IT'S NOT FUNNY, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN LESS THAN AN HOUR" shouted Harry.

"Okay, okay calm down and tell me what happened" said James trying to get serious, although it was hard to take Harry seriously when he looked how he did.

"She did it" said Harry furiously.

James sighed he didn't even have to ask, who he was talking about, "Jess" he called up the stairs.

"What" Jess shouted from her room

"Can you come down here, I want to talk to you for a second"

"Okay, just give me a minute and I'll be right down"

A few seconds later Jess appeared at the top of the stairs with her trunk floating beside her, she never ceased to amaze James, she hadn't even started her first year at Hogwarts yet, she had only just got her wand last week, but she could already levitate her trunk. Although she had been taking his and Lily's wand for years, even Harry's sometimes.

"What do you think you're doing, you can't do magic outside Hogwarts, you'll be in trouble before you even get there?" said James putting on his best stern parent voice.

"It's okay, Dad, I used your wand they can only track under age magic through wands and I didn't use mine and you're allowed you use magic" said Jess coming down the stairs, "anyway what did you want me for?" she asked smoothly.

"WHY DO YOU THINK, LOOK AT ME?" shouted Harry.

"Well I think you suit that colour, your hair was getting a little dull. And Ginny's a nice girl, you really should be more open about your feelings towards her." said Jess as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What is all the yelling in here?" asked Lily coming into the living room.

_'uh oh'_ was all Jess and James could think.

"What happened? Jess you have 3 seconds to explain yourself" said Lily rounding on Jess.

"Oh come on Mum, you think I did that, I haven't even started Hogwarts yet, where would I learn how to do that, it's pretty impressive magic" said Jess panicking, hoping she could win her mother round without her losing her legendary temper.

"Oh please, young lady, I'm not your father, you can't pull the wool over my eyes. You and I both know that you are capable of this, so change your brother back now" said Lily dangerously.

"Well mother I am flattered that you would believe me capable of such advanced magic, but I'm afraid I really can't turn him back into his dull and closed hearted self" said Jess.

_'she has definitely inherited the Potter charm, but she still irritates me just as much as her father does'_ thought Lily then she glared at James.

"What have I done, I didn't turn his hair pink" said James.

"Discipline your youngest child and make sure she turns him back NOW" said Lily, beginning to scare even James.

"Uh okay Jess, jokes over, turn him back" said James, towering in fear from his wife.

"No I really can't it's a 12 hour spell" protested Jess.

"WHAT 12 HOURS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" roared Harry, then he reached for his wand and chased Jess.

"HARRY, JESS STOP THAT RIGHT NOW" shouted Lily, "James"

"Oh calm down love" said James putting his arms around Lily and pulling her onto the sofa with him, "listen"

"To what, our children killing each other" said Lily, as she heard Jess shriek followed by Harry using stronger language than she liked him to use.

"No, our family having fun. It's September 1st, we finally get rid of demon child" said James.

"Someone call me" said Jess peeking her head into the living room.

"No" said James.

"Arrghhhhh Harry that was my hair, didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls" shouted Jess and then she took off after Harry again.

"Ah to be young again, I remember what me and Sirius were like, just like our little Jessie bell" said James.

"hmmm thats what worries me, I don't want her turning into..." said Lily

"Into what me and Sirius, I'll have you know we are fine human beings, superior to most in fact"

"No, I was going to say a Marauder"

"Wow just imagine it the second generation of Marauders starting out a Hogwarts"

"We've never had one owl home about Harry, not one" said Lily.

"Except the one to say he was Gryffindors youngest seeker in a century" said James proudly

"I meant bad ones"

"What about the one that said he was in the hospital wing after ..." said James then he stopped when he felt Lily shudder, she hated being reminded of what danger Harry was in, and how close he had come to death over the Philosophers Stone. "anyway, I'm sure we'll get more than our fair share with Jess"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

* * *

So there it is the first real chapter. 

This idea has been kicking about in my head for weeks so I thought I'd finally type it out and see how it went, I actually quite like it, other people may not since it was written at 3am and probably has a million typing errors but oh well i had fun writing. Not too sure if I should continue or not, this plot had probably been done to death, but I thought I'd give it a go anyway.

Plz review with your comments good or bad. I'm a big girl I can take it, (no really I can honestly)


	3. Goodbyes

_**Goodbyes**_

James coudn't believe it, they had actually made it on time to King's Cross Station, and with time to spare it was only quarter to 11. Jess had finally turned Harry back, it hadn't been a 12 hour spell, she had only said that to annoy him for finishing the last of her chocolate frogs.

"Dom" shouted Jess, spotting Sirius and Dominic coming into the station.

"Hey Jess" said Dom then he whispered to her, "Did you try it?"

"Uh huh it was sooo funny the reversal is 'dulleruso closardo'. You should have seen Harry's face it was priceless" she whispered back.

"Hey before you two disappear into your own little world, don't I get a hug or a hello from my favourite goddaughter" said Sirius, who had been on holiday with Kendra for the past two weeks, but had made sure he would be back to see Dom go to Hogwarts.

"Of course you do Uncle Padfoot" said Jess hugging Sirius, she was the only one that called him Padfoot except from her father and her other godfather Remus, "and I'm your only goddaughter"

"Ahh which makes you my favourite" pointed out Sirius.

"Nic isn't your mother coming to see you off" asked Lily

"Uh no she isn't" said Dominic, it was a well known fact that his mother and stepfather, although filthy rich, didn't give a damn about him.

"What is it this time, tennis with the McGraw's, tea with the Prewitts" muttered Jess to Dom.

"nah Cocktail party at the Crouch's, that family is very well connected you know" said Dom, putting on a posh ladies voice, which made Jess giggle.

"There's Ron and Hermione" said Harry spotting his two best friends.

Everyone turned and saw all the Weasley's (minus Charlie and Bill), they all greeted one another.

"So..." said George to Jess.

"Did you do it?" asked George.

"Yes she bloody well did, she turned my hair bright pink and tattoed floating hearts to my hands" shouted Harry, then seeing the expression on everyone's faces added, "oh come on everyone seems to know that she was planning to try the new spell on me"

"What was the name on the hearts?" asked Fred.

"Cause, it supposed to reveal, the person that you truly do like as more than a friend" said Jess quickly, not wanting Harry to tell everyone then get embarassed.

"Oh" said Harry, blushing profusely.

"it didn't actually have two names it just kept saying Harry Potter loves himself, vain git" said Jess trying to prevent any further embarasment for her older brother.

"Oi language young lady" snapped Lily.

"Sorry Mum" said Jess.

"Right we better start getting everyone onto the platform" said James.

Eventually they all got onto the platform, they were just about to get on the train so it was now time for all the goodbyes.

* * *

"Okay, Jess try and not cause too much trouble, okay " said James.

"Hmmm well I can't promise anything. But I suppose I'll need a few days to settle in" said Jess thoughtfully.

"Just, try please"

"Oh come on dad you were the one that taught me everything I know"

"Shhhhh keep your voice down, if your mother finds out, well I don't know, but I know it won't be good"

"Dad we're reallly going to have to wrap this up, the train is leaving soon, I still have to say goodbye to Mum and Uncle Padfoot"

"Okay, okay. Come here and give your old Dad a hug"

Jess of course gave James a hug as she did, he slipped her a package, from Zonko's.

"Here have fun, there's dung bomb, fake wands, everything you'll need to cause mayhem in there. But for god's sake don't tell your mother" he whispered to her.

"Oh thank you Daddy" he whispered back.

"I'm going to miss you, the house won't be the same without you. No explosions, no waking up in the morning to find that you've stolen my broom to go to the shops for chocolate. The house will be so peaceful."

"Okay, Daddy I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll see you when you come and watch Harry play Quidditch and at Christmas"

"I know, still my little girl, growing up"

"Oh is he starting that already, my god be a man, she'll be fine, she's tough" said Sirius as he and Dom appeared from having a father son chat.

"I know I keep trying to tell him that, anyway I should go and say bye to mum and rescue Harry" said Jess rolling her eyes.

"Jess" Sirius shouted after her, "Make sure Nic writes to me"

"Of course I'll hex him until he writes at least half a foot of parchement" she shouted back.

"atta girl"

* * *

"Bye, don't forget to write, Harry make sure your sister doesn't get into too much trouble" shouts Lily as they get on the train.

"Honestly, they always expect the worst of me" said Jess as she climbed onto the train.

"Uh there's a reason for that" Dom pointed out.

"And Harry, look after Jess okay, any guys that go anywhere near them bloody castrate them..." James shouted.

"JAMES" shouted Lily

"DADDY, thats disgusting" Jess shouted from the train.

"How do you know what Castration means?" Lily shouted to her daughter.

"Um no comment" Jess shouted back.

Then the train started moving and they all began to wave furiously, promising to write.

* * *

Well thats Chapter 2 up and I'm really beginning to like the character Jess, the rebellious, pretty little sister is always a great character for any story. 


	4. The Journey and the sorting

**The Journey and the sorting**

"Well, well Potter I see your baby sister has finally come to Hogwarts" said Draco Malfoy, coming into the compartment Harry was sharing with the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Yeah so, what has that got to do with you" said Ron.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Weasley"

"Well, what do you want?" snapped Harry who was already worrying enough about Jess.

"I was just being polite, she's quite cute that girl, well for a half blood anyway" said Malfoy.

Instantly Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all on their feet, looking ready to kill.

"You stay the hell away from her, or I swear to god I'll..." said Harry.

"You'll what..." said Jess coming into the compartment with Dom.

"Jess, stay out of this" said Harry.

"Why are you threatening people and telling them to keep away from me. I'm not a baby Harry, I can take care of myself" said Jess getting really annoyed.

"Exactly, she is an independant young woman, who doesn't need you to defend her." said Malfoy, "now Miss Potter would you care to accompany me to my compartment away from this brute"

"Yeah maybe when hell freezes over" said Jess

"Your lose, you'll see when we get to Hogwarts the sort of people you want to associate with and the sort you don't" said Malfoy.

"Whatever" muttered Jess.

"And you must be Dominic Black, my father knew your uncle they were good friends, it's a pity about your father. Maybe you would like to join us up front, we'll teach you the ropes" said Malfoy spotting Dom,

"No thanks, I don't associate with Slytherin scum" said Dom.

"You'll regret that, both of you" said Malfoy.

"Whatever don't let the doorknob hit you on the way out" smirked Jess

Malfoy turned and stormed out of the compartment.

"Harry what the hell was that?" said Jess rounding on Harry.

"What, don't tell me you're seriously mad about that? He..."

"Oh I think I can guess what he was saying, but I don't need you to fight my battles for me or defend me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"I was only..."

"I don't care, I didn't come to here to be Harry Potter's little sister alright so just leave me alone and stay out of my business" shouted Jess storming out of the compartment, closely followed by Dom.

"Can you believe him, who does he think he is?" ranted Jess when they found another compartment.

"He was just trying to look out for you. I mean Malfoy is one son of a bitch, and he's older. Harry was just trying to protect you, because your not invincible you know" said Dom reasonably.

"Shut up" said Jess knowing he was right,

"Come on you know I'm right"

"Okay, fine maybe I overreacted"

"Yeah, just a bit"

" He was a little creepy"

"Who?"

"Malfoy"

"Oh yeah, but you told him where to go"

"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself"

"I just hope I'm not put into Slytherin after what I said"

"You won't be, if anyone should be worried it should be me"

"You, you come from a long line of noble Potters, everyone of them in Gryffindor. Me, all my dads family were in Slytherin, most of them deatheaters"

"Except your dad" pointed out Jess

"Yeah okay except him, but my point is the rest of them were... and my mum she's a heartless bitch, who was in Hufflepuff, come on my genetics are against me"

"hey cheer up, the odds are if you're in Slytherin I'll be there too. My family refer to me as the 'Demon child'."

"You know they don't mean it, you can wrap any of them round your little finger, well except your mother. Your granpa is the minister for magic, and he would do anything you asked him too"

"Yeah, Gramps and Dad are too much alike. Anyway stop worrying your not goin to be in Slytherin"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin, he didn't know why but he was nervous. Just then McGonagol brought out the first years, he waved to Jess, who to his surprise smiled and waved back, he had thought she would still be mad at him, she could normally hold a grudge for weeks.

The sorting began, Harry watched as they sorted some of the first years he didn't know, then McGonnagol announed the name,

"Sirius Dominic Black the second"

Dom got up and sat down, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR"

Dom got up relieved, gave Jess the thumbs up and walked over to the Gryffindor table,

"Dom over here" shouted Harry above all the cheering, it was a weird competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin as to who would get the best first years, the best being the ones they had already heard about. Jess and Dom had definitely been heard about and all the houses wanted them.

Harry continued to watch until eventually McGonnagol shouted;

"Jessica Hope Potter"

Harry held his breath as she put the hat on.

JESS' POV

I was so nervous I thought I was going to puke as I put the hat on. I saw Dom, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all giving me encouraging looks, and heard half to school mutter about me. Honestly, just because I have a famous big brother and a Granpa who is Minister of Magic and I turned the Slytherin Quidditch Captain's robes pink, they all decide to have a good gossip about me.

_"hmmm another Potter"_ I heard the hat say and I got such a shock that the hat spoke.

"Whoah the hat talks" I said out loud and of course everyone heard and thought it was hilarious.

_"good brain, will do well, very interesting indeed"_

"oh come on will you just decide, you didn't take this long with everyone else" I mutter but I forgot about the sound magnification charms around the hat and everyone heard, and started whispering as if they couldn't believe I would talk back to a hat.

_"very insulant, but brave to do that. I may make you wait even longer for my decision now" _said the hat sounding a little miffed at me.

"I'm sorry for being rude, will you please tell me what house you're going to put me in because I don't want to have to wear you all night, I really don't suit hats and other people need sorted too" said Jess this time not caring if people heard her.

_"fine" _sighed the hat then it shouted, _"GRYFFINDOR"_


	5. Jess' First Snape Encounter

**Jess' First Snape Encounter**

"Morning" said Jess happily, sitting down at the breakfast table next to Harry and Dom. It was her first day of classes that day.

"Morning" said Harry, "What classes have you got this morning?"

"Um, Potions and Charms, I think" said Jess

"Uh oh Potions" said Fred who was sitting close by, "Good luck on that one Jess"

"What, I'm good at potions, I've been making them with mum since I was five" said Jess

"Uh I think they were talking about the teacher, and we're both screwed" said Dom

"Why? Who's the teacher?"

"Snape" said Harry incredulously, he had spent almost all summer complaining about him, and Jess couldn't even remember what subject he taught.

"Oh, well just cause he hates dad and Harry, he won't hold that against me, will he?"

"I can guarantee it" said Harry darkly, "He hates me cause he hates dad and Dom you'll be in for it as well, he hates Sirius just as much if not more."

"And there's the fact that you turned the Slytherin Quidditch Captain's robes pink, which by the way they still can't reverse, thus proving that you're both like your dads" said Hermione in a matter of fact voice.

"Fine, I get it" said Jess unhappily, she had been looking forward to her first class, now it was ruined cause she knew it wouldn't be fun.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you and he'll be after me too" Dom whispered in her ear

"Thanks"

LATER

Jess and Dom made sure to be early to potions but not too early, they sat in the middle of the classroom and tried to look as inconspicuious and possible.

Snape came in and started to take the register, then he paused,

"Sirius Dominic Black the second" he sneered

"Here" said Dom

"Yes the longest name in the class, I suppose that makes you feel special," Snape said

"Eh not especially" said Dom nervously not sure if he was meant to reply or not.

"Ah a show off as well" said Snape satisfactorily.

Snape then continued with the register until he came to Jess' name.

"Jessica Hope _Potter_" he said the last word as if it was a dirty swear word.

"Here" said Jess

"Another Potter..."

"Yes I thought my surname implied that"

"20 points from Gryffindor for insulance" snapped Snape

"Git" Jess muttered loudly

"another 30 points from Gryffindor"

"This is probably making your day, you sad pathetic..." said Jess, her temper rising.

"One weeks detention" said Snape ready for a fight.

"Jess, shut up now" said Dom, "the git isn't worth it, you've already lost 50 points"

"Detention for Mr Black as well for talking in class"

"Right thats it" said Jess standing up

"Sit down" hissed Dom pulling her down.

"Fine" said Jess

"Can we know get on with the class now that Ms Potter had finished the spoilt brat routine" said Snape. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really undestand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame..." said Snape

At this point Jess realised she recognised this speech and whispered it along with Snape to Dom, "...brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

"Potter, since you find it appropriate to not pay attention, even after your dramatic scene, then you can answer my questions" said Snape, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Those two particular ingredients blend together to make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Dead" said Jess smugly, silently thanking her mother for teaching her all about potions twice a week since her 5th birthday.

"Where would you find a bezoar?" said Snape furious that she had gotten it right.

"A bezoar is taken from a goat's stomach and will save you from most poisons" said Jess confidently

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Nothing they are the same plant which is also known as aconite" said Jess, "But Sir aren't you here to teach the whole class, not just fire questions at me?" said Jess

"Another weeks detention" said Snape, "right on with the lesson"

The rest of the lesson was uneventful except for Snape glaring at Jess and her glaring right back at him.

AT LUNCH

"I can't believe you actually did that?" laughed Fred, Dom had just told him what had happened in potions between Jess and Snape.

"I didn't do anything, he was just being a git" said Jess

"He's always a git. But not everyone tells him that" said George

"You shouldn't have done that he'll really hate you now" said Harry

"He hated me anyway. I was provoked" said Jess

* * *

I know it's a sort of random place to stop but I got the BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER

Oh well Review anyway


	6. First Visit to Dumbledore's Office

**First Visit to Dumbledore's Office**

"This is unbelievable, she's not even been here a month, and already we've been called to Dumbledore's office" raged Lily on her way to Dumbledore's office, with James and Sirius practically running to catch up with her.

"Lily, sweetie calm down, you don't even know why we're here. It could be Harry, it could be something good" said James

"Oh please, why would letters come for us and Sirius, no it was _your bloody daughter and his son_, they've pulled some prank. I'll kill her"

"Funny, how she's my daughter now, but when she learned to tranfigure stuff when she was 5, it was all her daughter and her genes" James said quietly to Sirius

"This is all your fault" said Lily rounding on James, "She's just like you were"

"And what's wrong with that" said James

"I hated you when we were at school"

"Are you saying you hate our daughter?"

"No, arghhhhh but I am going to kill her"

"Lily, James and Sirius nice to see you again" said Dumbledore pleasantly appearing from behing the gargoyles leading to her office.

"Hello, sir" said Lily

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Come in" said Dumbledore and he lead the three of them up to his office, where they all sat down

"What has she done?" sighed James, he knew that was why they were there

"Who? Oh Jessica, well she has had a few detentions and played a few pranks..." said Dumbledore

"I knew it, I'll kill her" interupted Lily

"But the reason I brought you in here, actually where is Carlyn?" asked Dumbledore, (Carlyn is Dom's mother)

"She couldn't make it" muttered Sirius, he hated when Dom's mother blatantly showed how little she cared about him

"So, why are we here? Is it Harry?" asked James

"No, no Harry is fine. It's Jessica and Dominc's school work"

"What, they can't be behind. They've been doing magic since they could hold a wand" said Sirius

"No, I wanted to move them into the second year potions class and Transfiguration" said Dumbledore

"What really?" said James a little shocked that had been the last thing he had been expecting

"Yes, they are both clearly ahead in those classes" said Dumbledore

"Owww you clutz I can't hear what they're saying" they heard Jess whisper not so quietly outside the door

"Miss Potter, Mr Black, would you care to join us" said Dumbledore, loud enough for them to hear

"Oh hi Sir, we got told to come to your office" said Jess as she and Dom came into the office

"If this is about the Slytherin's robes the spell is temporary I swear, and we don't know anything about the dormitory being turned red and gold" babbled Dom

"You idiot, of course we know something you just told them" hissed Jess

"No, no that's is not why you're here, although I will have to inform your Head of House of that matter."

"Oh great" muttered Dom

"So... why are we here then. If it's about the brooms we took them right back, we just wanted..." said Jess before Dumbledore

interupted

"I'm going to stop you there before you dig yourself into a hole" said Dumbledore, "The reason you are here and your parent's have been brought in"

Jess turned to where James, Lily and Sirius were sitting and looked surprise to see them.

"You brought mum" Jess hissed at James

"Your teachers and I feel that you two would be better suited in second year, Transfiguration and Potion classes"

"What, you have got to be kidding, no way that slimy git wants to move us up, he hates us" said Jess

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't talking about McGonnagol" said Sirius

"Professor Snape, I got the distinct impression he dislikes us" said Dom

"I'm sure that isn't true" said Dumbledore

James and Sirius both snorted at this, Lily shot them a glare

"Anyway, we just wanted to get your parent's consent and let you know" said Dumbledore, "Will you consent to this?"

"Of course we will" squealed Lily getting up and hugging Jess, "I knew you'd do great"

"Gerroff Mum" said Jess trying to escape from Lily's intense hug

"I'm so proud of both of you" said Lily not letting go of Jess and pulling Dom into the hug

"Lily, you're smothering the kids" said James

"Oh, I can't believe it, I knew they were bright, I thought they'd just waste it on pranks" said Lily, who did not see the look on

Jess and Dom's faces which clearly said that they intended to do all the pranking they could.

James just sighed and sat back, for some reason he had the strangest feeling he would be back in this office again soon.


	7. Jealousy

**Jealousy starts to rise**

**I am skipping ahead A LOT Jess and Dom are now in 5th year (they're both 16). Dom has become a mini Sirius and is the 'Hogwarts player', usually has a different slut every week. Jess is the most sought after girl in school, she always has a boyfriend but it's well known that she isn't slut and boys don't get far with her, (if they can get close enough to her, Harry still way overprotective) Dom and Jess are still best friends**

"Hey" said Dom, coming through the portrait hole, into the Gryffindor common room. "What you still doin' up?" it was almost 1am

"Couldn't sleep" said Jess who was lounging on one of the armchairs next to the fire, one of the legs flung casually over the arm of the chair "Where were you? Detention should have finished hours ago"

"It did, I had a date with Donna Webster" said Dom sitting down in the arm chair across from her

_'She must be freezing"_ thought Dom, Jess was wearing a little vest top and matching hot pants, it was the end of February and still quite cold, _'looks good though, never really noticed she's got a really great figure. Where the hell did that rack come from' _thought Dom, _'wait this is Jess. She's your friend, your particularly attractive friend, No bad thought bad'_

"Where did you take her?" asked Jess

"Oh um..." said Dom, not really wanting to tell her for some reason, "Broom closet on the third floor" he mumbled

"You're turning into your dad, you know" said Jess

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Sleeping around, never sticking with a girl for more than a week. You know what happened to him and your mum." said Jess

"We used protection" sighed Dom, "Anyway didn't you have a date tonight as well?"

"Yeah, with Seamus Finnagin, don't tell Harry" said Jess

"Where did you go?"

"Broom closet on the second floor" said Jess teasing Dom

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM IF HE..." shouted Dom jumping up

Jess nearly fell off the chair she was lauging so hard, "Sit down you idiot, we went to the Shrieking Shack"

"What, I use that place you better not have lost your... there" shouted Dom

"Shout it out for the whole world to hear that I'm a virgin why don't you?" hissed Jess

"So you still are? You didn't..."

"No I didn't, why are you so bothered?"

"I...I just think you deserve better than the dirty little room under the whomping willow"

"Oh and what Donna, who by the way was a virgin, but I doubt she is any more, she wasn't worth more than a dingy broom closet" said Jess

"I didn't know she was..." said Dom, "You.. you're different, you're my..."

"What your best friend so that means I'm not a girl then" shouted Jess then she stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory

"Jess, Jess come back" Dom shouted after her, but she didn't turn back

Dom flopped down on the armchair.

'_What is it with that girl? I can't say anything right, I don't normally have this problem. I should go and apologise, I don't know what for, but I hate her being mad at me. She did look good though. As for Seamus well... I'll be having words with him tomorrow, what does he think he's doing takin out **my Jessie** . Whoah wait what was that she's Jess, Jess I've known her since we were babies. I'm just don't want her getting hurt by a prick like Seamus, yeah that's it'_

Although, deep down Dom knew he was kidding himself, he was jealous, he loved Jess he was just too afraid to admit it.


	8. Jess sees him a different way

**Jess sees him in a different way**

"JESS" shouted Harry in the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast

"Yes, darling brother" said Jess sweetly

"DID YOU GO OUT WITH SEAMUS?"

"Yes and Harry there really is no need to shout"

"No need to shout. You... you went out with... It won't happen again"

"I think that is for me to decide"

"No, I swear if you..."

"If I what? Actually I think I'll ask him if he's free tonight"

"No you bloody hell won't" raged Harry looking as if his head was going to explode

"Harry, mate calm down, she only winding you up." said Dom calmly as he sat down next to Jess

"She... you talk to her. Damn unreasonable. Only trying to look after her" muttered Harry

"Don't worry I'll look after her" said Dom, putting his arm around Jess, playfully.

"I don't need to be looked after" said Jess

"Oh be quiet. You need someone to look out for you, you dive in head first to any situation no matter how dangerous. Someone has to be there to protect you" said Dom

"Hmmppphhh" grumbled Jess

"I had a little word with Seamus, and it seems you dumped him, because he was a little eager to get into your..."

"Knickers, yeah. And how did you find out? I told him is he told anyone I'd rip his balls off and ram them down his throat"

"Jess" said Dom, slightly afraid as his one free hand went to his balls

"Do you have to touch yourself every minute of the day" teased Jess

"Shut up" said Dom, removing his hand from his 'area'.

"awww what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right. I know there is something bothering you. Just tell me"

"There's nothing to tell" said Dom, _'except for the fact I'm feeling things I shouldn't be feeling for my best friend'_

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out sooner or later"

"How do you know me so well?" Dom whispered into her ear

"I just do, you're a very predictable person" said Jess, "Oops I have to go, I said I'd meet Ginny" then she kissed Dom's head, (causing most the girls in school to glare at her)

"Bye" said Dom

_'she kissed me. She's kissed me before but... shit I shouldn't be feeling like this. It's Jess, **Jess**. Harry, Uncle Prongs and Dad would kill me if they even suspected. I'm in deep, and she has no clue.'_

-------------------

JESS' POV

_'Why did I just do that? Why did I have to kiss him? Argghhhh I can't have a crush on Dom, he's my best friend. He's a player, he'd only sleep with me then dump me like all the others. Doesn't matter anyway he'd never be interested I'm just a friend to him, nothing more. I don't put out, he'd never look at me like that.'_

Even as Jess was thinking this she knew it wasn't true, Dom would never treat her the way he did other girls, he was so sweet and protective toward her. She knew she was falling for him and she was powerless to do anything about it.


	9. Hide me Quick

**Hide me Quick**

"Shit, Jess hide me quick" said Dom, ducking behind Jess even though he was taller than her

"Why?" she whispered

"Where's the cloak?"

"In my bag" said Jess, she had stolen it from Harry months ago and forgotten to return it.

Jess felt Dom rustle in her bag and take the cloak from her bag, she turned slightly and saw that Dom had disappeared but she knew he was still crouching behind her.

"Jessica, have you seen Dominic?" said Donna who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Uh..." Jess started to say, when she felt Dom tug on her cloak, "no, no I haven't"

"Oh, I was hoping I could talk to him. We went out last night."

"Uh, yeah I think he mentioned that"

"Really?" squealed Donna, "He told you, I think he really likes me. Last night, was my first, I mean he was my first. I know he's known as a bit of a player, but last night was special. I think this may be the real thing. Oooooo I like him so much. Don't tell him all that, I think I'll play it cool. I really really think this could be something serious. He wouldn't have, you know, if he didn't like me, if he wasn't serious about me"

"Uh huh" said Jess not knowing what to say

"Thanks, if you see him, just tell him I was looking for him, actually no that doesn't sound cool at all, tell him Roger Davies asked me out, but I turned him down, okay"

"Okay" said Jess

"Thanks, you're the best," said Donna then she was about to walk away when she turned her head back round, "Oh have you heard about your brother and Cho Chang"

"No, what happened?"

"Apparently they had quite the snogging session in the third floor corridor"

"Oh how interesting"

"I thought you'd think so. And don't forget to tell Dom"

"I won't"

Donna walked away and when she was out of sight, Dom took of the cloak.

"Did you hear all that?" Jess asked

"Uh huh. Harry and Cho, I never saw that coming"

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh yeah I did, don't worry it's cool, I'll just tell her she should go for it with Davies and make out like I think she deep down wants to and like I'm setting her free to do what she wants to do" said Dom casually.

"You ASSHOLE" screamed Jess and then she stormed away

"What?" cried Dom and he chased her, and pulled her into an empty classroom

"What the hell, let go of me or I swear I'll curse you into oblivion"

"No, tell me, what is your problem, it seems I can't do anything right" said Dom

"You think you can treat people like that"

"Like what?"

"Like dirt, you slept with her, it was her first time. She really likes you, in fact she thinks she's in LOVE with you and you're just going to brush her off. You really don't care about anything or anyone. How do you think she's going to feel she's going to blame herself, she'll think she drove you away because she didn't want to seem too interested, then she'll come to you and ask to give it another shot and you'll pretend to care and tell her to follow her heart. And she'll think _she broke your heart_. Although I'm beginning to doubt you even have one" shouted Jess without taking a break.

"WHAT?"

"Would you care for me to repeat it?"

"No, tell me what you meant"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"What the hell did you mean by all that"

"What do you think I meant? You think you can get away with hurting people, you always do. I don't think you care about anyone"

"Of course I care. I care about you, I care about my family, your family, my friends"

"Well wouldn't you be annoyed if someone did to someone you cared about what you did to or are about to do to Donna"

"Well, I..."

"See. I'm late for Charms" said Jess then she stormed off leaving Dom to think about what she had said.

--------------------------------------

"So Harry, I heard about you and Cho," teased Jess later that night she still hadn't spoken to Dom.

"Oh...uh... I don't know what you're talking about," mumbled Harry going bright red.

"Oh really, you don't remember your little snogging session" said Jess

"Ommmnpmmmph"

"What was that?"

"Nuthin, just get lost Jess"

"Oh what? You don't want to talk about your snogging adventures with your baby sister"

"No, I don't"

"Awww why not"

"Don't you have other things to do? Like making fun of Dom"

"Why would I be making fun of Dom?"

"For finally settling on a girl"

"What do mean?" said Jess not liking the sound of this at all

"Didn't you hear he's going out with Donna Webster?"

Jess felt like she had been punched, that wasn't what she meant when she yelled at him.

"Uh no I hadn't heard"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" said Jess trying to be normal then she looked over and saw Dom with his arm casually flung over Donna's shoulder while laughing at something she had said. Jess fled to her dormitory.


	10. Their one month anniversary

Their one month Anniversary 

Jess was sitting in the common room late one night, everyone else had gone to bed. Dom and Donna had gone out for dinner hours ago and still weren't back. Yeah they were still together, in fact it was their one-month anniversary.

'_I don't like this, I don't like this one little bit. Anything could happen, no' one knows they're out. Slut I bet she ends up knocked up, from shagging in a dirty alley behind Hogshead pub. Yeah she's trashy enough to do that, do that with Dom'_ thought Jess sadly, no she still hadn't gotten over her little crush on her best friend. _'It's dangerous being out so late. What does he see in her anyway? Okay, she's blonde and has a humungous breasts, so what she's STUPID, she has NO SENSE OF HUMOUR and she wears TOO MUCH PERFUME. Argggghhhhhhhhhhh'_

"Argggggggghhhhhhhh" Jess shouted out in frustration, "Why can't I be a lesbian or a nun?"

"Dad and I have been asking ourselves that since you were 8" said Harry as he appeared from the boy's dormitory.

"What? Why you two aren't lesbians or nuns?"

"No, smarty pants" said Harry sitting down next to Jess, "Aren't you cold?"

Jess was again only wearing a vest top and matching hot pants, in the middle of the night in a cold castle.

"No, not really" she shrugged

"You sure?"

"Well maybe a little"

"Thought so," said Harry handing her one of his jumpers that he brought down for her, "you really should cover up more, it's a little disturbing to hear guys talking about my baby sister"

"Thanks" said Jess putting the jumper on.

"So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jess innocently

"I mean, why are you sitting in the common room in no more than underwear in the middle of the night, enquiring as to why you are not a lesbian or a nun"

"Oh, it's nothing really I'm fine"

"Jess, don't lie" said Harry trying to be stern but only causing Jess to giggle at his weak attempts.

"Harry no matter how hard you try you will never be as scary as mum. I'm more afraid of Grandpa than I am of you," she giggled

"Well… he is minister for magic, so I guess he is scary"

Jess just gave him, 'a look'

"Oh alright, flobberworms are scarier than Grandpa, okay I get it" said Harry

"Glad you're finally accepting it" said Jess

"So, what is wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine"

"Jess, just tell me. Mum and Dad made me promise to look after you, and if I tell them you have a problem and I can't find out what it is they'll come here and try to find out themselves and we both know that nobody and I mean nobody wants Dad to find out you're dating"

"I guess you're right. It's just you're… you're my big brother, it's weird talking to you about this stuff"

"Boy stuff" said Harry uncomfortably, while his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yup"

"Serious boy problem"

"Yup"

"How serious?"

"About as serious as it gets"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT OR…" shouted Harry standing up

"I'm not," said Jess calmly

"Then what is it? Is Dad going to kill someone?"

"Probably not, he'll most likely shake his hand. He doesn't like me like that, but I'm too hung up on him to look at anyone else, so he has pretty much solved you and Dad's problem of keeping me the virginal little princess" said Jess sadly.

"Oh Jess we never wanted you to be unhappy, of course we don't. We just want to protect you from atrocious actions of our gender," said Harry sitting back down

"I know," said Jess resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry put his arms round her and gave her a hug.

"Look you don't want to tell me about this boy" he said

"Not really" Jess admitted

"That's fine. But he must be a idiot, almost all the guys in school can see how beautiful you are, most can see how special and what a big heart you have, okay. So no feeling bad about yourself because of some idiot of a guy. And when your ready, you just say the word and Dom and I will see to him"

'I highly doubt Dom will terrify himself. Harry doesn't even suspect it's Dom, it's so outside the realms of possibility'

"Thanks" said Jess, "Thanks for coming down and making me feel better"

"No, problem you must have been really down, you're dot on the map was bigger than anyone else's"

"When am I going to get the map, I need it more than you do" whined Jess

"When you're the oldest Potter at Hogwarts," laughed Harry

"Another year then" Jess grumbled

"Yes, now go to bed it's late, you have classes in the morning"

"Yes mother," said Jess dully

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, what time did you get in last night?" said Jess the next morning when Dom met her in the common room.

"Uh it's a long story," he said

"I've got all day. Spill"

"It's kinda unpleasant"

"So, you know all my unpleasant secrets"

"Well you know how we went out for dinner"

"Uh huh"

"Well after dinner we went for a walk…"

"Don't be too graphic with your detail," said Jess disgusted

"I won't so anyway… went to the park in the muggle village nearby,"

"The one with the pink swings, I love that place" said Jess her eyes lighting up with excitement.

'_It should have been you with me'_ thought Dom, _'stop it she's your best friend and she doesn't feel the same, just get over it. You have a girlfriend'_

"Yeah that one, anyway we were just talking and…"

"You shagged on one of the benches, thanks now I can't ever go back there."

"Will you stop interrupting and no we didn't shag on one of the benches"

"The see saw, the chute, on the swings, where then?"

"We didn't shag at all"

"You didn't shag at all on your anniversary, what the hell happened?"

"We started arguing"

"About?"

"She wouldn't go on the swings or do anything in case she wrinkled her dress, and then she started on at you and I got so mad"

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

"Just that we spend too much time together and that I'm supposed to her boyfriend and I pay more attention to you"

"That's not that bad, we do spend a lot of time together, no reason to get that mad"

"Well she uh started saying that you enjoy all the attention and although you say you have a look but don't touch policy you're really a slag that gets a kick out of flirting with everyone's boyfriend and that you thought you could get anything you wanted cause' your second name is Potter and a few other things" said Dom, seeing the look on Jess' face and knowing it was not a good thing that he had told her.

"Such as"

"Uh you know, that you think you can get anyway with anything cause Grandpa, Daddy and big brother will always see you as an angel even though you're a whore. I'm not saying anymore cause you look ready to kill. But I told her it wasn't true and that she was out of order ever saying anything about you"

"Well I think I'll have words with your girlfriend if you'll excuse me"


	11. Back off Bitch

Back Off Bitch 

"DONNA" Jess shouted across the courtyard

"What do you want? I suppose you heard what happened last night," said Donna unhappily

"Yeah, he did. I'm a slag, a whore that flirts with everyone's boyfriends," said Jess furiously.

"Oh that, well you do spend way too much time with Dominic. He's supposed to be my boyfriend and you're always all over him" said Donna, sadly instead of angrily or defensively.

"I am not, he's my best friend. We're close that's all"

"No, you are a slag. You're always flirting with him thinking you can get anything you want just because your surname is Potter"

"Aren't you being a little repetitive? Dom already told me you said all this last night," said Jess.

"You just stay away from him you bitch"

"Or you'll what?"

"You really don't want to find out," said Donna trying to seem threatening.

"Oh I think I do," said Jess

"Look, Jess we both just want Dominic to be happy," said Donna deciding it was smarter to try another tactic.

"I highly doubt you want the same thing as I do"

"I do, he's my boyfriend"

"He wouldn't even be your boyfriend if it wasn't for me" said Jess about to walk away.

"What the hell does that mean?" said Donna angrily grabbing Jess' wrist to stop her.

"Let go of me"

"What did you mean?"

"He was going to dump you, he'd shagged you he was finished with you. I told him he couldn't get away with treating people like that, and he felt guilty."

"That's not true"

"Why would I lie?"

"Cause' you're a scheming manipulative spoiled little bitch"

That was when Jess lost her temper and punched Donna, breaking her nose.

------------------------

"Fighting, she broke some girl's nose" fumed Lily, she and James were on their way to Dumbledore's office yet again.

"I want to know why I wasn't invited," said Sirius who had tagged along, curious as to why Jess was in trouble but Dom wasn't.

"I don't know, maybe it was 'girl stuff' or something," said James

"Yeah that's all girls fight about, who used the last tampon, honestly James grow up" said Lily

"Well someone, certainly need one" muttered Sirius.

"I heard that," snapped Lily.

"Oh good god" muttered James

Later, they walked into Dumbledore's office and found Donna sobbing as her parent's tried to comfort her. Jess was sitting in the opposite end of the room glowering.

"Lily, James" said Dumbledore pleasantly, "Sirius, Dominic is not in trouble"

"I know, I was just wondering why my little prongsalette junior is in trouble and not him," said Sirius.

"Well, you can stay if it is alright with James, Lily and Jessica," said Dumbledore.

"Of course he can," said James immediately

"Sure whatever" muttered Jess

"Well… James will only tell him everything anyway," said Lily, "So what has she done this time?"

"That little thug, broke my baby's nose, look at her beautiful nose," said Donna's mother

"Madeline Miller" said Lily her eyes narrowing. Madeline was James' last girlfriend before Lily

"Ah Lily Evans" said Madeline coldly then she added cheerfully, "Hi James, Sirius"

"So what was it that happened?" James asked Dumbledore trying to divert attention towards the children, instead of towards the past.

"Well it appears Ms Potter and Ms Miller had a bit of a squabble, and it resulted in Ms Miller having a broken nose," said Dumbledore.

"Good on you" Lily muttered to Jess, causing her to gape at her mother in shock.

"Lily" said James gob smacked.

"What?" she said

"I heard what you said"

"You must have been mistaken"

"You better learn to control, that brute you call a daughter," said Donna's mother

"I beg your pardon," said James dangerously, "Don't you dare insult my daughter. What she did was wrong I admit it. But I'm sure she has a reason."

"I did," said Jess

"She was jealous, because I got Dom and she wants him" said Donna

"Ooooh you have a new boyfriend" said Madison

"Uh huh Dominic Black and he's so sexy, from two of the oldest pureblood families. Looks a bit like him actually" gushed Donna indicating towards Sirius

"Mmmm sounds promising, a relation of yours Sirius" said Madeline.

"My son" he said

"Oh, impressive darling" said Madeline

"And she wants him, she can't bear to think that there is something she can't have" said Donna viciously.

"Please, if I wanted Dom I could have had him years ago," said Jess.

"You wish"

"Do you want a broken leg to match that nose," said Jess getting up.

Eventually Dumbledore, James and Sirius managed to calm things down, Jess was to do months detention and Donna was to do 3 weeks.


	12. Harry is missing

**Harry is missing**

"Jess," Dom shouted to her the next morning as she was making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Jess"

She didn't turn round she kept walking, she couldn't see him, she could barely look him in the eye these days. She ran and caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and twirled her round.

"Oh, hi," said Jess pretending to be surprised.

"You broke my girlfriends nose"

"Pardon"

"You broke Donna's nose"

"Oh, yeah I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty hungry this morning," said Jess but Dom didn't let go of her arm, he only gripped it tighter.

"Why?" he asked, he'd been thinking about it all night. He was clinging to the glimmer of hope that maybe she felt the same way he did, and she had punched Donna out of jealousy.

"She was being a bitch, insulting everyone," said Jess not looking him in the eye, "anyway hadn't you better run along, I'm sure _your girlfriend_ needs you, apparently she broke her nose yesterday"

"Jess, damn you're frustrating. She's not my girlfriend anymore,"

"Oh did she dump you because of what I did? I'm sorry, I knew you liked her, I'll talk to her"

"No I dumped her, I liked her but I love… uh someone else," said Dom, furious with himself for almost letting it slip that he loved her.

"Who?" asked Jess, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I doesn't matter," mumbled Dom.

"Jessica, come to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately," said Snape who had suddenly appeared behind her.

"What? Why?" said Jess, she was not in the mood for anything all of a sudden.

"Just do as you are told, your parents are waiting," said Snape almost urgently.

"Dom's coming with me," said Jess, sensing that something was really not right.

"Fine, if he must"

----------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" demanded Jess as soon as she was in Dumbledore's office.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were there with Dumbledore and McGonagoll. Jess could tell right off that Lily had been crying. There was a few Aurors there as well.

"Sweetheart, this is important. Did you see Harry last night?" said James.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Please did you see him or not?"

"Um yeah when I got back from detention, he was playing exploding snap, I talked to him for a bit then I went to bed"

"What did you talk about?" asked Kingsley (One of the Aurors present)

"Um… I don't remember exactly word for word," said Jess.

"Try sweetie, please it's important," said James.

"What's going on? You guys are scaring me. Is Harry all right? What?" demanded Jess.

"He's missing," said Sirius, "No' one can find him"

"And… you think Vold… you know who, has something to do with it?" said Dom

"I don't think we should…" started Lily.

"We are not children anymore, will you just tell us?" shouted Jess, who was already in tears.

"Yes, we received intelligence this morning stating that the Dark Lord may indeed have been resurrected and may also have Harry," said the Minister for Magic, who had just entered the room long enough to hear Jess shout.

"Grandpa," said Jess.

"Dad," said James sternly, "you shouldn't…"

"She's right James, she's knows something isn't right, she's not a baby anymore. I know you didn't want to worry her, but she'll worry anyway," said the Minister, "You okay, Princess?"

"Not really," said Jess giving her Grandpa a hug, when she pulled away she said to the whole room, "I talked to Harry about my charms test, teased him a little about a girl he likes and…. he warned me to stay away from some Ravenclaw guy."


	13. He's Back

**He's back**

"James, Lily he's back," said Dumbledore entering his office where, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and the Minister for Magic were anxiously waiting.

"He is, thank god. Is he alright? Can we see him?" asked Lily jumping up.

"Yes, he's with Madame Pomfrey he's exhausted, he'll probably be given a sleeping potion, and yes you can go down and see him in a minute," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked James knowing something wasn't right.

"He was shouting about a prophecy and he said they were coming to get her and he had to protect her, he didn't say her name but I got the impression he was talking about…"

"Jess, they are going to take my baby as well," Lily shouted hysterically.

"Shhh calm down, they aren't going to take her, you go to Harry, we'll go and get her, she'll be fine. Dad will you go with her," said James.

"Yeah okay, just go and find Jess"

"I will," said James and he, Sirius and Remus practically ran out of the office.

---------------------

"Dom, have you seen Jess?" Sirius shouted when he spotted him in a deserted corridor, "And what are you doing out of bed?"

"Not the time for a lecture," Remus muttered.

"Have you seen her?" James all but shouted

"No, I was just looking for her, she's not in her dormitory, the kitchens or in the tower," said Dom feeling even more worried seeing how panicked the adults were.

"What if they've…"

"Prongs they haven't it's Jess, she's just curled up in a corner to think, she does it all the time, we'll find her," said Sirius

"Okay you're right we should spilt up to look for her," said James struggling to remain calm, "I'll take the grounds, you take the first, second and third floor. Remus take the fourth, fifth, sixth and the towers. Use the mirrors if you find her"

"What about the map?" asked Sirius

"She took herself off it, so Harry couldn't see what she was up to," said Dom.

"Too damn smart for her own good," muttered James.

"What's going on? Is Jess in trouble?" said Dom

"She might be, we just have to find her," said Sirius, "but don't worry, just go back to the common room, I'll come and tell you when we find her"

"No I want to come and find her," said Dom feeling numb

"No go back," said Sirius firmly.

"Fine," said Dom

"I mean it, don't say fine and then do as you please, it could be dangerous," said Sirius

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let Jess wander if it's dangerous. I could go and check some of her favorite places"

"There's no need for both of you to be in danger just go and wait," said Remus

"I'M NOT GOING TO GO AND WAIT!"

"Fine go with your dad, check some of her favorite places," said James anxious to find her.

Dom and Sirius had been checking Jess' favourite places for almost half an hour and were on their way to the Room of Requirement the last place that Dom could think of that she would go to, to think. They were walking in silence both silently praying that she was there, the other option was too much for either of them to bear to even think about.

'_If she's gone I'll never forgive myself, I should have never let her out of my sight'_ thought Dom, _'She can't be dead even if Voldemort does have her, I would know if she was dead, I would just know. I couldn't live knowing I never told her I loved her'_

"Stop thinking like that, she'll be fine, you know Jess she has just gone somewhere to clear her head," said Sirius breaking the silence.

"How did you…"

"I just know," said Sirius

They were then outside where the Room of Requirement was situated. Sirius took out his wand and muttered under his breath and then a door appeared.

"There's someone in there, the door wouldn't have appeared it there wasn't," said Sirius.

Without hesitating for a second Dom threw the door open and ran inside. It was a large room this time, with cream wall and a roaring fire. In the middle of the room was a big squishy red sofa. Dom ran over to it, and cried out in relief when he saw Jess curled up on it asleep.

"Umm… uh…" said Jess groggily as she started to stir.

"Thank god," said Dom dropping to his knees and pulling Jess into a tight hug.

"Huh, what's going on? What time is it? Is there any news on Harry?" said Jess hurriedly.

"Sorry sweetheart, we've been looking all over for you, you had us all worried," said Sirius, who had just spoken to James via the mirrors and told him they found Jess. Dom reluctantly let go of Jess.

"What's going on? Why were you looking for me?" demanded Jess.

"They found Harry," said Sirius.

"Is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital wing, but he'll be fine," said Sirius

"Good…" started Jess but she was interrupted by James bursting into the room.

"Jess, Jess thank god you're alright," he panted, then hugged Jess taking her by surprise.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? And will you all stop hugging me as if I've just come back from the dead?" said Jess pushing her dad off her.

"Sorry, but you just shouldn't have run off like that, we had no idea where you were," said James.

"What's with the hugging?"

"Voldemort's back, Harry somehow got away, we thought they had you as well and you can't blame us, what were you thinking, running off like that," said James.

"I wanted to be alone to think," said Jess defensively.

"You should have told someone where you were going," snapped James.

"Well I can see the relief to see me has worn off. Can we see Harry?"

"Your mum's with him just now, then he has to talk to Dumbledore, so maybe it would be best if you waited till morning," said James.

"Fine, I'm going to bed," said Jess, it was all finally hitting her, Voldemort was back to full power and would be after her family with a vengeance.

"Dom will you go with her and make sure she's okay?" said Sirius.

"Yeah of course I will," said Dom.

"I'm a big girl I can make it back to the dormitory's myself," said Jess.

"I'm going there anyway, so come on," said Dom.

Jess followed him from the room, and they started to walk down the corridor when they turned the first corner Dom stopped and turned to Jess.

"So, how are you really?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, really I'm okay," said Jess not looking him in the eye.

"Liar, come on Jess I know you," he said taking a step closer, "you don't have to deal with this all by yourself"

"It's just…" was all Jess could get out before she dissolved into tears

"Hey it's okay just let it all out," said Dom taking Jess into his arms.

"He's going to come after all of us, we can't all make it out of this alive. What if it's like the last time he was powerful?" sobbed Jess.

"We'll fight him like we did last time, you know the prophecy Harry can beat him," said Dom.

"No, it only says that out of everyone Harry is the only one with a chance of beating him, if he gets killed nobody can stop him," said Jess pulling away and looking Dom straight in the eye, "You can't guarantee that Harry won't be killed"

"No, I can't but you know that everyone will fight like hell to stop it from happening, and yeah it will be hard but I think we can do it. Dumbledore knew as soon as he was back in power, he has already set up spies and all that stuff, we'll stop him before he gets started"

"I just don't…"

"Come on, where's the Jess I know, you don't quit, you fight don't think that he's won"

"I guess you're right, but I'm still scared," said Jess and Dom knew how much it took for Jess to admit that she was scared.

"Come here," said Dom embracing Jess once again, "it's okay to be scared, I'm scared too. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," he said kissing the top of her head.

----------------------------

LATER

James and Lily came out of the hospital wing exhausted and worried sick. Harry had just gone to sleep, they found Remus and Sirius waiting outside for them.

"Well?" asked Sirius

"He's fine, a bit bruised and freaked out but he'll be okay," said James.

"Dumbledore said there's another prophecy," said Remus.

"Yeah Harry heard it, that's what's freaking him out. He's convinced they're after Jess," said James.

"And you don't think they are?" said Sirius.

"I don't know it doesn't make any sense. The prophecy said the chosen one will defeat the Dark Lord, when good and evil combine united under good," said James, "I hate how damn cryptic they are"

"It doesn't necessarily mean Jess, I mean the chosen one is when good and evil unite under good, it could be anyone and Jess isn't evil in the least," said Remus.

"What are you thinking?" said James to Sirius who had a strange look on his face.

"It might not be Jess but it could be her future offspring," said Sirius

"How do you figure that?"

"Well she's a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, good right, and the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin that would seen as the evil so when they combine and have a child raised to be a Gryffindor, it would make sense," said Sirius.

"It could be possible," said Lily who had kept quiet so far.

"Yeah, but the direct descendant of Slytherin, that would be Malfoy and I just can't see Jess and Malfoy," said Remus.

"There is more than one descendant," said Sirius.

"You mean…" said Remus and Sirius nodded slowly, "but he's not in Slytherin"

"The blood line is still there," said James.

"Exactly," said Sirius, "it's Jess and Dom it has to be"


	14. Finally

**Finally **

It had now been a month since Voldemort had come back. Nobody had told Jess or Dom about the prophecy. Harry still thought it was Jess, but none of the adults had told him what they suspected. Everyone was trying to carry on as normal but the reports of the mass killings were hard to ignore.

"Well I'm depressed," announced Jess, she was lounging in the courtyard with Dom.

"And why is that?" asked Dom as Jess flung her textbook and her copy of the daily prophet.

"Because we have a stupid Charms test and I try to take my mind off the fact that I don't have a clue about any of the material, by reading the paper but all that's in that is death and destruction"

"I thought you weren't going to let all that get you down, everyone is too well protected Voldemort isn't going to risk coming after Harry again so soon," said Dom trying to calm her down.

"I know, I just hate being stuck here not being able to do anything"

"And what exactly would you do?"

"I dunno, probably get myself blown up," admitted Jess.

"Exactly, so just calm down and stop being such a baby"

Jess just stuck her tongue out at him and went to pick up her textbooks and continued to read through them.

"I can't concentrate, talk to me, amuse me," demanded Jess once again throwing her textbooks away.

"Amuse you, how?" said Dom who was suddenly aware of how flirtatious he was being, "I mean what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," said Jess "Tell me about you"

"Me, you know every there is to know about me," laughed Dom

"No I mean something new"

"Like what?"

"You haven't been out with anyone since Donna and that was at least a month ago, you don't usually go more than two weeks without a girl," said Jess.

"I dunno it just doesn't seem that much fun anymore"

"Why? You're the one that's always telling me not to let Voldemort rule my life and that I should try to carry on as normal. You can't spend the rest of your life alone because he's a nutter who thinks it's fun to blow innocent people up"

"It's not Voldemort"

"Then what is it?" pressed Jess.

"Nothing, I mean nothing for you to worry about…"

"Oh I know, the day Harry went missing you said you liked someone," said Jess pausing to see if she was right, when she saw Dom blush she knew she was, "no wait I believe you said you loved her. Who is it?"

"It's nothing just forget it," said Dom

"No, come on, just tell me," whined Jess.

"Jess just drop it," said Dom harshly then he stomped off.

"Dom, Dom stop right now or I swear I'll hex you into next week," Jess called after him.

He knew he had no right to be mad, how could she know that it was her he was in love with. She had no clue, he was supposed to be her friend.

"Fine, look I'm sorry it's just I don't want to talk about her," he sighed when Jess caught up with him.

"Why not? Come on talk to me, I'm a little worried about you. It is a girl, right?"

"Yes it's a girl," said Dom immediately outraged that she would think he was gay, not that he thought there was anything wrong with being gay, he just didn't want the girl he was secretly in love with to think he liked guys.

"Sorry I was just checking, if it's a girl why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that simple"

"Why not? Don't tell me there's a girl in this school that can resist your legendary charm," teased Jess.

"Just one"

"Is she in our year?" asked Jess, if she was going to lose Dom to someone she wanted to know who, so she could at least be prepared.

"Jess, I'm not telling you," sighed Dom.

"Okay fine. You want to talk about it?"

"Yes," he replied truthfully

"Then talk to me, I promise I'll be serious"

"Okay. It's just something about this girl, I just can't… she affects me different. You know makes me feel all weird when she's around, and she so… special I guess I just don't know how to handle things I've never been like this over someone"

"Oh," said Jess trying not to show how upset she was, he liked someone else, hell it sounded as though he was in love.

"Yeah, but the thing is she… she has no idea how I feel about her, I don't think it's even crossed her mind. But I love her and I don't know how much longer I can last. We're friends but I don't know how much longer I can pretend that I'm not in love with her. There's also her family, she has an overprotective brother who would break my legs if he ever found out, and our families are really close and I…" Dom stopped talking as soon as he realised how obvious he was being.

"Who is she?" said Jess.

"You know who," said Dom turning away.

"Tell me," said Jess touching his arm rooting him to the spot.

"You," he said quietly.

Jess' hand dropped from his arm in shock, Dom couldn't look at her so he did the first thing that came to mind he ran.

-------------------------------------------------

AN HOUR LATER

Jess had been looking for Dom for almost an hour, she went to look up in his dormitory. Dom who, was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, heard her coming quickly pretended to be asleep. Jess walked over to his bed and stood over him.

"Why did you have to do that? I thought it was just me, it… you're my best friend, I can't be in love with my best friend and…" whispered Jess.

"Wh.. what?" said Dom suddenly opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What the hell? I thought you were asleep. Were you trying to avoid me? Well I can obviously see you don't want to talk to me," said Jess, who was trying to think of a way to get out of the room.

"No you don't," said Dom grabbing her arm before she could run away, "what did you say?"

Jess sighed and sat down next to him, "I said I'm in love with you"

"Seriously?"

Jess took Dom's hand and lay down bringing him with her, so that they were both lying side by side looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she said.

"You I love you too, I just thought you didn't…"

"I know"

"Should we talk about…" he started.

"Not now," said Jess shifting so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Okay, later," said Dom softly, then he kissed the top of her head. When he looked down he saw that she was already asleep. It never ceased to amuse him how she could fall asleep anywhere at anytime no matter what the situation.


	15. Harry finds out

**Harry finds out**

Dom was woken up by the dinner bell, he looked down and was disappointed to see that Jess was gone. He got up and got changed and went down to the common room. Just as he came down the stairs Jess came down the girl's staircase.

"Oh hi, sorry I wanted to change before dinner, and you just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," said Jess.

"It's fine," said Dom, then they fell into an awkward silence, "well we better hurry up or there won't be any food left"

They walked down to the Great Hall in silence, when they were outside Jess decided she couldn't take anymore of the awkward silence.

"Dom," she said stopping.

"Yeah"

Jess didn't say anything she just pressed her lips to his. It was better than she'd imagined, so much more than she'd expected. His kisses were soft, but insistent at the same time, pressuring her lips. Although he seemed to be unsure of how to be. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her waist and soon they were, on her cheek and stroking her hair. Jess gripped her arms around his neck and clung there, certain that if she let go, she would fall straight to the floor. She could feel his tongue running across her bottom lip as the kiss deepened, and Jess automatically opened her mouth upon his, not minding the intrusion in the least. He tasted like chocolate and Butterbeer, a mixture that Jess found intoxicating. She pressed herself against him harder, a groan escaping as his kisses became more impatient. Jess held on to him for dear life.

They finally broke apart when the need to breathe became imperative. The second his mouth left hers, Jess' heart dropped, a certain sense of loss settling over her. She stared at him, never loosening her grip around his neck. His eyes bored down on her, the colour much darker than Jess had ever seen.

"Um…" said Jess biting her bottom lip unsure of what to do next, but unfortunately Harry took care of that for her by coming out of the Great Hall at that moment.

"What the hell?" Harry growled seeing his Jess and Dom causing them to spring apart.

"Uh we can…" started Dom, but he couldn't continue because Harry had just punched him in the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" shouted Jess

"I'm looking out for you, what are you doing…" he started but was cut off by Jess coming over to him and raising her knee as hard as she could. Harry doubled over in pain.

"Are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital wing?" she asked Dom.

"No, no it's alright, I'm fine," insisted Dom.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Jess.

Before Harry could retaliate Professor McGonagol appeared having heard Jess shout.

"All three of you, the headmaster's office NOW," she roared.

----------------------------

An hour later James, Lily and Sirius entered Dumbledore's office after Professor McGonagol had summoned them.

"Where's J…" started Lily but was cut off by the sound of Jess shouting in the next room.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT I DO AND WHAT I DON'T DO?" she shouted at Harry

"I'M TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU" Harry shouted back.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO, I'M A BIG GIRL I WISH YOU WOULD JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

"HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU, HE'LL USE YOU LIKE HE USES EVERY OTHER GIRL"

"HE WON'T, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED HIM"

"THAT WAS WHEN HE WASN'T STICKING HIS TONGUE DOWN MY LITTLE SISTER'S THROAT. HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART"

"**MY **HEART NOT YOURS AND I TRUST HIM NOT TO"

"What are they talking about?" said Sirius

"Guess," said Lily looking over to where Dom was sitting across from Dumbledore with a black eye.

Suddenly they heard something smash in the next room, Jess had thrown a vase at Harry.

"James go and get them, because if I have to they won't come out alive," said Lily.

James went into the next room, where Harry and Jess were, as soon as they saw him and saw how mad he was they quickly shut up. The three of them came back into Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"I suppose your wondering why I've asked you all here?" said Dumbledore.

"Not really, Harry nearly broke Dom's nose. I would say that was grounds for suspension," said Jess still furious.

"Quiet," snapped James.

"You wanna know why I punched him," said Harry

"No they don't, it's none of their business, in fact it's none of your business either," said Jess.

"Not our business, you were making out with him right outside the hall," said Harry

"I was not, you shouldn't have been snooping"

"Enough," shouted James "both of you wait outside, we need to discuss this."

Lily knew how worried James, Sirius and Dumbledore were, the prophecy was coming true right before their eyes and they felt powerless to do anything about it.

"But…" started Jess ready for a fight.

"Come on," said Dom quietly getting up

Jess didn't say anything she just glared and stomped out, Harry followed. Dom went and sat down on the staircase, Harry hovered by the door glaring at Dom.

"I hate you," said Jess viciously to Harry.

"I did it for your own good," said Harry.

"Yeah right, there is something up with you and whatever it is you better sort it out. Ever since Voldemort came back you barely leave me alone for a second and now this," said Jess.

"I'm trying to protect you, don't you think seeing him come back made me want to make sure he doesn't kill you"

"I don't need you to protect me. That doesn't explain what you did tonight"

"Jess…"

"I don't want to hear, just don't talk to me or I'll be the one punching you," said Jess angrily, "I thought you might be the one person who would actually… you know what never mind, just stay away from me"

Harry did say anything, just watched as Jess went and sat with Dom on the stairs, and he wondered if he had gone too far, he hadn't meant to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jess whispered to Dom.

"It's worse than it looks," he said

"This sucks, I knew it would be a bit of a shock…"

"A bit," said Dom smiling.

"Fine, a huge shock but I don't see why they are acting as if we're doing something wrong"

"I don't know. I don't know," sighed Dom.

"You know what it is really pissing me off?"

"What?"

"We have to wait out here, till they what decide if we can see each other. Who the hell do they think they are," said Jess getting angry again.

"Our parents"

"So, we're 16 they never have any say in who we see or they never have before. And I am not waiting out here as if we are praying for their approval, we don't need it, right?"

"It would be preferable, but no we don't need it," said Dom.

"Right then come on," said Jess grabbing his hand and dragging him to this feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here," said Jess who was starting to climb down the stairs.

"Dad said you were to stay here," said Harry who saw them going down the stairs.

"So," was all Jess said before she and Dom climbed through the portrait hole.


	16. What can we do

**What can we do?**

Jess and Dom ended up in the astronomy tower. Jess went and sat on the window ledge looking out at the night stars.

"The grounds are so peaceful at night," she commented.

"Yeah, it's strange," he said, "how are you feeling?" he asked knowing that she was only putting on a brave face.

"I'm okay you were the one that was punched in the face"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said softly as he moved so that he was standing next to her.

"I hate it," she admitted, she rested her head on his chest.

Soon Dom was sitting in the cubby hole by the window and Jess was curled up in his lap.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"You don't know that"

"They won't do anything"

"You don't know that either. What if they decide that us being together is really a bad idea and try to stop us seeing each other?" said Jess.

"They won't"

"They might"

"If they do we won't let them. We'll fight them, right?"

"Yeah, we will"

"They can't tear us apart if we don't let them"

"I know and we won't let them," said Jess, "it's just I don't want to have to fall out with them all and…"

"I know I don't either," said Dom, kissing her forehead, "I hope we don't have to I really do"

"It's weird," said Jess

"What is?"

"We haven't even got used to the idea of us, we haven't even talked about how we…"

"Yeah it is strange"

"How long?"

"How long what?" asked Dom

"How long have you…"

"Loved you, months now. Even before Donna, I was hoping that if I was going out with her that I would forget what I was feeling or that it would just go away"

"And did they?"

"What do you think?"

"emmmm…. No"

"Well done, so you're not just a pretty face after all"

"No guess not"

"So what about you?" said Dom

"What about me?"

"How long?"

"Since you started seeing Donna, I was plotting her death on your anniversary"

Dom just laughed, "Why couldn't we just admit then?"

"Cause we've been best friends our whole life and didn't want to ruin our friendship," said Jess.

"Yeah that was my main reason and the fact that I thought you'd never be interested"

"And we're both too stubborn and pigheaded and we always have to make things more harder and complicated than they need to be"

"No sweetie that's just you," teased Dom.

"Oi, I said we and I suggest you do the same or you'll get another black eye to match the one you already have," said Jess.

"Okay I know you're kidding but I'm going to shut up anyway because I know you are more than capable of carrying out that threat"

"I don't threaten I promise, and you call yourself my best friend," said Jess.

"I call myself more than that"

"And so you should and you better make it perfectly clear to your little groupies that you are no longer single or I'll be forced to and…."

"And no' one wants that"

"Exactly," said Jess yawning.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Good now that we've settled that, we should get some sleep because I get the feeling tomorrow is not going to be an easy day," said Dom.

"I guess. Do we have to go back to the dormitory's?"

"No, I certainly don't want to have to meet your brother, who's probably waiting for me behind my bed to castrate me"

"It wouldn't surprise me, and I'm quite comfy here," said Jess snuggling into Dom's chest and promptly falling asleep.

Dom took that time to just look at her. Her curly dark hair was tucked behind her ear, but a few strands had broken free and were in her face. He gently pushed them out of her face. She didn't have any make up on, he could tell, and she didn't need it she was naturally beautiful. She loved him, she actually said she loved him. He still could hardly believe that she would even look twice at him. Yeah he was good looking and he always had a girlfriend but none of them were in the same league as Jess, nowhere near.

----------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun was barely up when James and Sirius entered the astronomy tower.

"Told you, they'd be here," Sirius whispered, so as not to wake Jess and Dom up.

"Yeah," said James as he watched the two of them, "what are we going to do?"

"Look at them," said Sirius, "What can we do?"

"I guess, it's just hard because it basically confirms that the prophecy means them, and what they're going to have to go through. My first instinct is just to protect them, both of them from it," said James.

"I know, me too. Jess is like a daughter to me and I don't want either of them to get hurt, but there is nothing we can do. Even if we tried to keep them apart, they wouldn't listen"

"I know, I saw how they both were last night, they'd hate us for even trying," said James.

"All we can do is hope that we're wrong about the prophecy, because keeping them apart is not an option," said Sirius.

"I know, she's still my little girl I'm still going to try and protect her," said James

"Yeah don't worry I'll be having a little word with Dom about how to be a gentleman or risk getting his legs broken"

"Don't think you'll have to, he's always acted different towards Jess," said James.

"Still, what was it Lily said the other day, oh yeah 'a sex deprived teenager has no sense of morals and no conscience'," said Sirius

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt to scare him a little," laughed James.

"Exactly"

"Should we wake them?"

"Yeah we should," said Sirius then he bent down.

"Jess, Dom wake up," he shouted

"Whoah what the…" said Jess sitting straight up and banging her head, "Owwwww"

"What?" moaned Dom still half asleep.

"Uncle Paddy was that you? Why the hell would you wake me up like that? It is soooo rude," said Jess who seemed to have forgotten the situation.

"Wake me in an hour Dad," mumbled Dom.

"Get up will you," snapped Jess hitting him in the stomach.

"What?" he said opening his eyes, "Oh"

"So?" said Jess looking at the floor.

"You two need to get some proper sleep, go back to your dormitory's," said James kindly.

"Okay," said Dom and Jess just nodded and they both made their way to the door.

"And Dom?" said Sirius

"What?"

"We have the map and we better not see Jess anywhere near your dormitory or the other way round, got it," said Sirius in a mock serious voice.

"Got it," said Dom.

"No Dom he might not be serious by I am, I mean it I'll check," said James.

"Whatever come one," said Jess rolling her eyes.

"So you think they're okay?" said Dom as he and Jess walked towards the common room.

"I think so, I mean they would have said something or been hostile at least if they weren't," said Jess

"Yesssss I think they're okay with it," said Dom picking up Jess and spinning her round.

"What happened to you reassuring me that everything would be fine. You're acting relieved," said Jess

"I was trying to calm you down, you're a lunatic when you're worried"

"In light of the good news I am going to ignore that comment, but if you ever comment on my lunaticness again I won't be so forgiving," said Jess as Dom lowered her back to the ground.

"Why yes your highness, I'm sorry won't happen again"

"It better not, anyway I'll see you later," laughed Jess then she gave Dom a quick peck on the lips and went up to her dormitory.


	17. Bliss

Bliss 

"And where have you been?" Harry demanded

Jess and Dom had been together for over a month, and Harry was not making it easy for them.

"Harry it's not even 9:30," giggled Jess.

"So, that doesn't answer my question, where the hell where you with _him?_"

"It's none of your damn business," said Jess annoyed with him.

"Do you both have to swear?" said Dom trying to cut the tension.

"Well my darling brother can't seem to get it through his thick skull that I don't have to answer to him"

"I'm looking out for you, in case you hadn't already realised Voldemort is back, and all Potter's are on his hitlist, so unless you have a death wish you'll stay inside the castle," said Harry.

"Or what?" challenged Jess.

"Or you'll be killed"

"I like a little risk"

"Jess don't be so bloody stupid. Where were you?"

"Fu.."

"That's enough," interrupted Dom, "Both of you calm down before you kill each other"

"Keep out of it," said Harry

"Don't talk to him like that," snapped Jess

"Why not, he pretends to be a friend just so he can stick his tongue down my little sister's throat…"

"I didn't…" Dom started to protest.

"You know what Harry why don't you go and get yourself a life instead of meddling in mine"

"I'm trying to protect you…"

"I don't need protecting," snapped Jess. Dom started to notice that Jess looked ready to kill her brother and if he didn't calm her down she would punch him.

"Right, come on that's enough. Harry, we were down in the kitchens and I haven't let her leave the castle after dark."

"So she listens to you…" muttered Harry

"Yeah, because he's not an interfering…"

"Come on, unless there is anything you want to know?" said Dom

"What does she see in you?"

"HARRY…"

"Come on," said Dom guiding Jess away by the arm

"You're not Dad, I don't have to tell you anything," Jess barked over her shoulder to Harry.

"You can't keep arguing with him all the time," said Dom when he and Jess were well away from Harry.

"Why can't he just leave us alone, I mean I know he's not happy about us, but he doesn't have be like that," said Jess sadly, "we were really close"

"I'm sorry I never wanted to come between you two," said Dom

"You didn't, this is his doing not yours," said Jess pulling Dom into a hug, "he should know you enough to know that you didn't plan this"

"Still, I'm going out with his little sister, and with my reputation…"

"He should at least know that I'm not a whore"

"He just wants to protect you"

"Yeah well it seems everyone wants to protect me, didn't they ever think I don't want to be protected, sexist pigs"

"Why are they sexist pigs?" Dom laughed softly.

"They think because I'm a girl, I can't look after myself," said Jess then she turned to face Dom, "and I'm including you in that, you won't let me leave the castle at night, and you're always with me when I go outside during the day"

"I just want to make sure you're alright," said Dom, "Cause I plan on having you around for a long time," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"See sexist pig," grumbled Jess.

"But isn't it better that I'm with you, so you can make sure I'm alright as well," said Dom thinking fast.

"Uh well I suppose so,"

"Unless maybe you're sexist pig as well?" teased Dom.

"Did you just call me a pig?"

"No, sweetie, I didn't"

"I thought it sounded like you called me a pig"

"Trust me Jess, I'm not that brave," said Dom, "I'd peek up Voldemort's robes to see if he wears briefs or boxers for you, but NEVER call you a pig"

"Good," said Jess snuggling into Dom's strong chest.

"Love you," he said pulling his arms around Jess.

"Love you too"

Harry snorted in disgust from where he was eavesdropping in the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"I can't believe you're not going to be here at Christmas," said Jess, pouting.

They were on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for Christmas break. Dom was going to his mum's for Christmas but would be staying with his dad at new year.

"I know it's not fair, but I'll be back on New Year's Eve," said Dom. They were sitting across two seats, with Dom's arm round Jess's waist and she was looking up at him.

"It's not the same," she pouted.

"I know and I'm sorry," said Dom, curling his index finger under her chin and raising her head and giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "Forgive me?"

"No, you're going to have to do better than that," said Jess, but she was smiling.

"Just wait till you see what I got you for Christmas," Dom whispered to her.

"I think I should get it before you go."

"No, that is not how it works. Anyway, I sent it to Dad so that he can give it to on Christmas day."

"That's not fair," Jess pouted again. And again Dom lifted her head and kissed her. He always did when she put on that face.

"Ugh, do you two mind?" said Ginny, coming into the compartment, closely followed by Harry.

When Dom saw Harry he jumped up, almost knocking Jess off the seat, luckily he stopped her with his arm.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" she demanded of Dom. "I hope you're not afraid of _him!_" she added, pointing to Harry.

"No, but there is no need to…" said Dom.

"No need to what? Grope my baby sister in front of me?" said Harry.

"Oh shut up, as if you two weren't in there doing something you don't want us to know," said Jess, causing Harry to blush.

"We…we weren't, really we were just…talking," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure you were," laughed Jess.

"Jess…" said Harry in what he thought was a dangerous tone.

"It's alright Harry," Jess said in a condescending voice wearing a big 'you're-a-huge-hypocrite' smile, just to torture him. "I don't have a problem with you going out with my friend. You see, I am a _good_ sister. I don't mind if you're happy…"

"I _do_ want you to be happy," Harry interrupted.

"Oh come on, how many times have you two have had this argument? It always ends the same, so can we just skip it?" said Dom. He was getting fed up of them both arguing, he wished they could get passed it. He hated that he was the reason they were fighting.

"Come on Harry, do we have to fight all the time? Especially at Christmas?" said Jess.

"Dump him, then we'll be fine," said Harry.

"Why are you so unreasonable? I hate you!" shouted Jess, storming out and dragging poor Dom with her.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh great," moaned James. He, Sirius and Lily were waiting for the Hogwarts Express. It had just arrived and he had just caught sight of Jess and Harry, glaring at each other.

"What?" asked Lily, not really wanting to know the answer.

"They still aren't talking," said James, pointing to Jess and Harry.

"Merry Christmas to us," said Lily sarcastically.

"You can see it from Harry's point of view, though. He thinks that Dom being with Jess, is putting her in danger," said Sirius.

"He's your son, aren't you supposed to be on his side?" said James.

"I am on all their sides," said Sirius.

"But still the prophecy says they were meant to be together and if they are destined to be together, nothing we can do will keep them apart," said James.

"Harry won't see it like that, he thinks that they can change what they feel," said Lily.

"I am not apparating with him," huffed Jess. She had just made her way over to them with Dom in tow. She was pointing at Harry.

"Nobody is asking you to," snapped James.

"Fine."

"Your mum is expecting you at 6, so you can come back with us and get some things from home and say goodbye," Sirius said to Dom.

"Okay, Dad."

"Jess, you hit me on the head when you were getting off the train," said Harry, catching up and rubbing the back of his head.

"I know," said Jess.

"Okay, you two listen up!" said James firmly, fed up with this trifling feud between the two of them. "When we get home, you two are going to get along. There will be no arguing, no fights, no hexing each other. We are going to have a normal, family Christmas. Understood?"

"Okay, Dad," said Jess. She really didn't want to be fighting with Harry over Christmas. In fact, she didn't want to be fighting with him at all.

"Well, he won't be here at Christmas…" started Harry.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Jess exploded at him. "I have a boyfriend, big deal! If Dad can get over so can you. Just grow up and get over it!"

"Oh, I've to grow up…"

"That is enough, both of you!" said Lily, who was becoming all too aware that people were starting to stare at them.

"Sorry, mum."

"Sorry, mum."

-----------------------------------------------------

By some miracle Jess, Harry and Dom had managed to get through a whole dinner without fighting. Dom was just about to leave for his mother's, so Jess was in the hallway saying goodbye.

"Well I think that almost went well," said Dom.

"Oh good, this Christmas is going to be so awkward," groaned Jess.

"Just relax, with me gone, you and Harry can get along," said Dom gently.

"I don't think so. I just don't get what is problem is. We're not doing anything wrong, we're not having sex so he was no reason… he's just an ass."

"He loves you."

"Is that meant to be a reason?"

"Jess," sighed Dom. "I have to spend Christmas at my _mother's_ and away from you. I don't want to fight."

"Me neither," said Jess, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I'll miss you. I'm used to seeing you every day."

"I'll miss you too," said Dom, pulling her closer to him.

"It's going to be so weird without you."

"I'll be back for new year," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Still…"

"I love you," said Dom.

"Love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Uh… um….wha? Where am I?" mumbled Jess, slowly waking up.

She didn't recognize anything around her. She definitely wasn't in her room or at school.

"She's waking up." Jess knew that voice. It was Dom… what was Dom doing here? He wasn't due back until tomorrow. "Jess! Can you hear me?"

"Dom…I…" Jess was shocked at how weak her voice was.

"Don't try to talk sweetie. Harry, go and get a healer NOW!" said James frantically.

"A healer… what… what is going on?" Now Jess was even more confused, what did she need a healer for? Then she felt a dull ache in her left leg, and now that she thought about it she had one hell of a headache.

--------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Jess twenty minutes later. A healer had checked her over and had given her some potions for the pain. She was now sitting up in the hospital bed. James, Lily, Sirius, Harry and Dom were in the room with her. Each of them with their fair share of cuts and scrapes.

"V… Voldemort… he attacked us," said James, holding Jess' hand.

"What do you mean he attacked us? Is everyone alright?" asked Jess alarmed. She couldn't remember anything.

"Yeah, we all made it," said James.

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything Dad. The last thing I remember is having dinner…"

"It happened a little while after that. We were in the lounge, you were arguing with Harry about the Quidditch match we played after dinner… then they appeared," said James slowly.

"Then what? Come on, Dad tell me what happened!" demanded Jess. There was something that they weren't telling her, she could tell by the nervous glances they were all sharing.

"We… we all tried to get to you… but they dragged you into another room. We managed to get through to you… But you were already unconscious… We fought them off, but by the time we had you were gone," said James painfully.

"Where?" whispered Jess.

"It's okay, Jess nothing bad happened to you," said Dom gently to her.

"It seems we have a bit of a hero here," said James, pointing to Dom.

"I got home early and came over to surprise everyone and found Death Eaters swarming the place. I came in through the back door and found 'You-Know-Who' standing over you, you were unconscious. Dad saw me and distracted him. I went over to you and picked you up. I crawled into next door's garden and put you in their tree house. You broke your leg and have a mild concussion," said Dom.

"So you… if you hadn't he would have… killed me," said Jess, finding all this a little hard to take in.

"Yeah, he would have," said Harry. "Dom saved your life."

"Thank you," said Jess to Dom.

"Couldn't let you die," said Dom, aware that everyone was in the room looking at him and Jess.

"Does this mean you two can get along? Harry he saved me, he isn't going to hurt me. He could have died himself getting me out," said Jess desperately.

"Yes, it means Harry is going to stop giving you both a hard time," said Lily sharply.

"Fine," said Harry begrudgingly.

"So when do I get to go home?" asked Jess.

"Well… home is… the house is pretty much gone," said James. "Don't worry, most our important stuff is okay. So we're staying with Sirius until we can get the house back up."

"Okay," said Jess. "So when can I leave the hospital?"

"If everything goes well, tomorrow morning," said James.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, everyone was in the cafeteria except Jess and Dom. They were finally alone.

"Finally, a minute alone with my hero!" said Jess dramatically.

"Don't joke about it Jess. I thought you were dead," snapped Dom.

"Sorry," said Jess, slightly hurt that he snapped at her.

"No…" he sighed, wishing he hadn't snapped at her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this out on you. But Jess you really terrified me. I just saw you laying there, not moving…"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. I should have fought him harder."

"No, you shouldn't. You can't take him on, and I don't want you to even try—"

"I love you," Jess blurted out, looking flushed and a bit embarrassed. "I know it's random, but I do love you… a lot."

"I love you too," he smiled pressing a kiss to the top of head.

---------------------------------------

"Do you think we should tell them now?" said James worriedly as he Sirius and Lily watched Jess and Dom.

"How can we tell them that? They are both already terrified, what good would it be to tell them about the prophecy?" said Lily.

"So they can be prepared," said Sirius.

"They are still children, they can't deal with this," said Lily.

"Voldemort has worked it out, though. God only knows how, but he does. He wasn't really interested in us. He went straight for Jess, he knows she is the one," said James, devastated.

"Give them a little more time," Lily insisted, worrying evident in her voice. "They still have time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, here is the real chapter 20. I have the rest of the story planned out and it should have seven or eight more chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

It had been a month since Voldemort had attacked Jess, and she and Dom were back at Hogwarts. They had snuck down to the kitchens after curfew, but on their way back they had spotted their parents and several other Order members going into Dumbledore's office. Before Dom could protest, Jess had pulled him through the Gargoyles and onto the staircase outside Dumbledore's office.

"Jess, we shouldn't be doing this," he hissed as they crouched at the office door to listen.

"Why not? They said that Vold… you know how came straight for me but they won't say why and it must be something big if they are having a meeting here," whispered Jess.

"Maybe we shouldn't know then… I for one don't need to know why he tried to kill you," said Dom, taking Jess' hand and squeezing it. He always felt like he had to comfort her whenever anyone brought it up.

"Well I do. I'm not Harry, he has no particular reason to need me dead."

"You're not going to die."

"Shh, just listen."

------------------------------------------------

"Come on, we need to get out of here," whispered Jess. They had heard everything the Order had said during the meeting, they knew about the prophecy and that the only way to defeat Voldemort was for Jess and Dom to have a baby.

"Right," said Dom, who was just staring blankly at the door.

"Come on, or they'll find us," she urged, tugging his arm.

They ran straight back to the common room, without saying a word or even looking at each other. When they got through the portrait hole, the common room was empty. Jess collapsed onto a sofa Dom just stood, looking at her still in complete shock.

"Wow… that was intense," sighed Jess, sounding exhausted. "No wonder they didn't tell us, talk about performance anxiety."

"This is serious, Jess," he snapped.

"I know it's serious," said Jess, her voice the same as before, only this time Dom recognized the seriousness.

"We can't do this… not anymore," said Dom, panicking. Maybe it was too late for him to protect Jess. Last week in the Room of Requirement Jess had lost her virginity to him.

"But you heard the prophecy… if anything we should be doing it more often," said Jess, not understanding Dom's behavior.

"No… no we can't," said Dom. "I'm not going to put you in that sort of danger."

"But if that is what it takes to beat him, we have to do it. We have a responsibility," said Jess, trying to make him understand. "You never seemed to have a problem with it with Donna or Jenna or…"

"I get it!" snapped Dom. It wouldn't help to have Jess rattle off every girl he had ever slept with.

"So it's just me then?"

"No! Jess you know that isn't true," said Dom desperately. "But a kid…"

"I know, but if that is the only way to beat him!" protested Jess.

"I don't care. I'm not doing it!"

"Fine! I see how it is. You got the prize, it's a hobby of yours, isn't it? Deflowering…"

"Stop it, you know that isn't true!" shouted Dom. "I love you and I won't help put you in Voldemort's firing line."

"So you won't help me save innocent people being slaughtered by him? If I can stop it I will!" shouted Jess.

"You're sixteen Jess, you can't save the world! We're still kids ourselves! We can't have a baby… you're not thinking this through!"

"You're right I'm only sixteen, nowhere near ready for a kid but that loon is out there hunting everyone I love and I can't sit here and hide from it all, not if I can help them!" said Jess.

"Just wait a few years, at least until we graduate before you start thinking about saving the world…"

"In a few years there might not be a world to save!" said Jess impatiently. "Please just help me, your part won't even take much effort."

"That isn't the point!" Dom shouted.

"Please help me." Jess stared at him so intently, so desperately, that Dom found it almost impossible to resist.

"No, I'm not going to help put you in even more danger."

"Fine then," said Jess. She wasn't shouting anymore. She was upset.

"We can talk more in the morning," said Dom gently.

"Why? Will you change your mind?"

"No but…"

"Then what is there talk about? I'm doing it whether you help or not," said Jess sadly.

"You can't do it without me."

"I can try."

"Don't be stupid Jess, don't do this," said Dom, realising that Jess was breaking up with him. "I love you, you can't end this because I want to protect you."

"Yeah I can and I am," she said miserably. "I'm begging you now, please support me and help me."

"I can't. I can't do it, bring a child into the world for the sole purpose of battling him."

"Then I will have to find someone who will."

"Jess don't do this. I love you."

"If you love me, help me," she pleaded.

"I can't… if something bad happened to you because… I couldn't live if you died."

"Alright then. I'm on my own then," said Jess, then she got up and went to her dormitory, leaving Dom heartbroken. Little did either of them know, fate had already intervened.

Jess was pregnant.

-------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun go on REVIEW!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Jess, talk to me," Dom pleaded. It had been three days since Jess had told him it was over. She hadn't spoke to him since, not even in class. Even now she was ignoring him, so he grabbed her arm, trying to make her look at him and how miserable he was without her.

"Let go," she said, emotionless.

"Jess this is me, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Let me go," she repeated. She looked at him so coldly, like he meant nothing to her.

"Not until you talk to me, I'm so miserable without you. Talk to me."

"Let me go or I'll hex you."

"Jess… you won't hex me," said Dom sadly.

"Don't underestimate me," she hissed. She pulled her arm away and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Dom and, without any hesitation, hexing him. Then she ran.

-------------------------------------------

Jess spent the next six weeks pouring over books in the library, finding out as much about prophecies as she could, trying to find a way round it. The best chance she had was to conceive a child with another direct descendant, but the thought of sleeping with Malfoy turned Jess's stomach.

But of course the problem became irrelevant when her period was three weeks late.

"Professor? May I speak with you?" said Jess, entering Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Certainly, come in," said Dumbledore warmly. He had been expecting to see Jess soon.

"Um… you know how you're, like, the head of the Order? If someone came to you with information regarding You-Know-Who, are you duty bound to inform the rest of the Order?"

"Any information given to me will remain confidential," Dumbledore reassured her.

"But what if it is personal and…"

"I can assure you, Jessica, anything you say will go no further than this room, your parents will never hear it from me," said Dumbledore.

"Good…" Jess said, letting out only half a sigh of relief. She was still holding it the other half for after she told him. "Alright then."

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh… um, it's awkward… mortifying actually," mumbled Jess. She couldn't believe she was actually going to tell Dumbledore—of all people—that she was pregnant and that she had has sex in his school, but she didn't know what else to do. "You might be angry with me."

"I can assure you, you will not be punished for anything you confess."

"Um… about a month and a half ago, you had a meeting in here with the Order. D—Dom and I had snuck down to the kitchens and I saw you and… we remembered the password and eavesdropped. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry, but nobody would tell me anything… anyway I heard about the prophecy and what I have to do."

"I see… and from what I gather you and Mr. Black are no longer an item."

"That's right," said Jess, feeling a familiar ache in her heart. "He didn't understand that I wanted to fulfill the prophecy. So I spent weeks trying to work out a way to do that without him and I thought another direct descendant…"

"You can't force fate, it happens how it happens."

"Alright, that's good to know," said Jess, taking a deep breath. "It turns out I don't need to force fate, I'm… oh god, this is hard." She took another deep breath, preparing herself to say the next line. She decided just to blurt it out. "I'm pregnant! God, I just turned seventeen and I'm pregnant? I know, this is wrong but… I can fight him now right? We don't have to wait for it to be born, right?"

"Right," said Dumbledore. He didn't even sound shocked, which surprised Jess. "Unfortunately it is not that simple and I don't think you understand the serious implications of this."

"I do. I have had weeks to get used to this. I have to fight Voldemort and somehow this… fetus makes me strong enough to defeat him," said Jess strongly.

"You have to understand…"

"…how dangerous it is," Jess finished. "I know how dangerous it. I know that there is very little chance that I will make it out of it alive let alone the… fetus. I'm not even thinking of it as a baby just a… magical implantation to make me stronger."

"You're still a child," said Dumbledore, sounding almost concerned.

"I am of age sir, and with all due respect I will do this with or without your guidance."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, understanding. "When the time is right, you'll know it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll know when the time is right," said Dumbledore. "In the mean time, you are not to participate in any practical Defense classes or Herbology."

"How am I supposed to get out of that?"

"I will arrange it with your teachers, tell them you simply have a weaker than usual immune system," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor," said Jess, getting up.

"Although, Miss Potter, it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone, share the load."

"I tried that," said Jess sadly. "I work better alone."

Jess walked straight back to her dormitory, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to her. it was pretty obvious by now to everyone that something was wrong. Dom hadn't told anyone about the prophecy and what she was going to do, not even Harry.

Jess climbed into bed, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life. It didn't make sense, that she could be constantly accompanied by this… fetus growing in her and still feel like she was miles away from any living being. She couldn't stand it, this feeling of isolation, like there was a glass barrier between her and the rest of the world, so she reached for something that would remind her of the one person who she wanted with her more than anyone else: Dom's cloak. She pulled it over herself like a blanket, pulling the top of it close to her face to breathe in his intoxicating scent.

Smelling him, feeling his cloak around her, she thought she would feel better. At least this way she could pretend Dom was right here with her. But it did no good; it wasn't him. They were only pieces of him, things to remember how good things had been between them before, things that made her want to cry. And as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep, she realized it was because they meant nothing if he wasn't here with her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

It had been four months since Jess and Dom had split up and Jess was having a hard time hiding her pregnancy. She had to enlarge her robes to hide the bump, and get up and get dressed before anyone else in her dormitory. She had recently felt a power surge when she was doing magic, her spells were more powerful and accurate.

She still wasn't speaking to Dom either, and it was killing her. He seemed so sad whenever she was around, and she hated herself for making him like that. But it was best that they weren't together: Jess was struggling enough with the fact that their baby had almost no chance of survival. She knew she couldn't get attached to the fetus and if Dom knew about it, it would be harder not to love it and wonder what sort of person it would grow into and who would it look like. She couldn't tell Dom, it would hurt him too much when it died.

One night past curfew, Jess was going back to her dormitory after she had snuck down to the kitchen—the baby apparently liked pineapple. She spotted Dom on leaving the common room, and, wondering what was going on, she threw on the Invisibility Cloak and followed him.

He finally ended up in an empty classroom. At first Jess thought he was meeting a girl, but then she saw Harry, and instantly she just knew he was going to tell him what she was doing. They both looked so serious and grim, and from the looks of it Harry was having trouble controlling his temper.

Jess stood in the corner and watched, feeling a sense of panic in the pit of her stomach. Dom stood on the opposite side of the classroom, obviously wanting to keep his distance from Harry.

"Were you followed?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jess went to bed hours ago," sighed Dom, then he added sadly. "I doubt she would follow me anyway."

"Alright then," said Harry grimly.

"So why am I here?" said Dom.

"Jess isn't herself and you seem to be the reason," said Harry.

Jess was touched. For the first time she realised how lucky she was to have her big brother looking out for her. She had always hated being treated as if she was weak and pathetic, but now she saw that Harry had watched her grow up and just wanted to protect her from as much of the bad stuff as he could.

"Don't worry about it, she's alright… well, she will be alright," said Dom nervously.

"What do you mean 'she will be alright'? Look, I think I know what is going on, so I'm just going to ask and then give you ten seconds head start."

"Alright," gulped Dom. If Harry did know what he had already done, he would be dead man.

"Did you cheat on Jess?"

Dom looked up in total disbelief that anyone would accuse him of cheating on Jess. Sure, he had cheated on previous girlfriends plenty of times, but not Jess. Never her.

"No of course I didn't. I wouldn't… I couldn't," said Dom quietly.

"Then what the hell did you do to her?" Harry shouted. "My baby sister does not spend hours at a time in the library, not speaking to anyone and she certainly doesn't hex you for you for talking to her!"

"Look, I'm taking care of it, Jess will be okay."

"Taking care of what?" demanded Harry.

"I—I can't tell you that," Dom stuttered. "But she is safe and I promise she won't get hurt."

"So you're keeping her safe?"

"In a way, yes."

"So you're keeping her safe by doing nothing at all? Do you realise that You-Know-Who attacked her specifically and you're just letting her wander around alone doing nothing and you have the nerve to say you are keeping her safe?!"

"Trust me, keeping my distance is the best way to protect her."

"I don't trust you, so keep doing whatever the hell you think you're doing. Just keep away from Jess, I'll look after her."

"Yeah good luck with that," Dom muttered.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means Jess doesn't let anyone look after her, not you and not me."

"Just stay away from her," said Harry, then he left the room.

"It's not like I have a choice," muttered Dom. He leaned against the cold stone wall and slid down so he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Jess whispered, walking towards him.

Dom's head snapped up. Jess still had the cloak on but he knew he had heard her, he could sense her in the room. Then he felt her, she was sitting in between his legs resting her head against his chest.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, and he knew she was crying.

Jess would never be able to explain how she felt when she sat down and leaned against him. She just started to cry and she couldn't blame it on her hormones. She was just so overcome with emotion when she touched him. There was always something about him that made her relax as if all her troubles melted away when she touched him. And that made her think of how she didn't have him anymore, because she had walked away. When he was trying to be understanding, she ignored him; when he tried to get her attention, she hexed him. She was pregnant and she was going to be responsible for his child dying, because she was choosing to fight Voldemort. He had to hate her, she hated herself but she felt she could justify the hatred because she wasn't doing it for selfish reasons, for the glory of being the one that could kill Voldmort. She was doing it to save Harry, so he didn't think he had to be the one to battle Voldemort.

"No… I could never hate you," he said, leaning his head down and inhaling the smell of her shampoo. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go, but she might fight him and run off. And he missed her too much to risk scaring her away.

"You should, you would have every right to."

"I love you too much to ever be able to hate you," said Dom, resisting his urge to kiss the top of her head.

"Don't say that please don't say that," said Jess tearfully. "I don't deserve that."

"You never used to mind me telling you I love you," said Dom, trailing his hands down her invisible form until they reached her hands and he ever so gently placed his hands over hers. "You even used to say it back."

"I did love you, I really did. I never just said it, I meant it," said Jess, not being able to bear him thinking that she had never loved him.

"Did? You did love me?" said Dom, squeezing her hands. He wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't care about him at all anymore, that her feelings had changed so quickly.

"I did… I do, I really do still love you."

"Then what are we doing Jess? Can't we do this together? Why do we have to be apart? I miss you so much," said Dom emotionally.

"You know why," said Jess quietly. "I hate it as much as you do, but this is the way it has to be."

"No it doesn't," said Dom. He moved his hands from hers and went to pull his arms round her waist. He felt the bump. "OH my… you're…"

Jess was on her feet in flash, she pulled off the cloak, and whipped her wand out. Without any hesitation she put a full body bind curse on him. He went rigid and slid onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I guess when Dumbledore said when the time was right I'd know it, he wasn't kidding. I'm going tonight, he has people looking for me so it won't take him too long to find me once I leave the grounds. I didn't tell you about the… fetus because I didn't want either of us to be attached to it because… it's not going to survive the battle, that is basically a fact and I wanted to protect you from that. So just remember it isn't a baby, it's like a…a magical implant that makes me strong enough to kill. I love you… please don't hate me for this." Jess leaned down and kissed Dom's cheek, seeing the fear and panic in his frantic eyes. "The curse will wear off in a few hours I promise, just long enough so you can't follow or tell anyone."

Then with one last pleading look, Jess left the room and she didn't stop running until she was on the outskirts of Hogsmade.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Have you found her yet?" said Dom, he had been ordered by the Order to stay inside the Hogwarts grounds with Harry and the Weasley children for their protection. As soon as the curse had worn off him, Dom had immediately called his Dad and alerted Dumbledore. Sure Harry had punched him for getting Jess pregnant, but that didn't matter to Dom. All that mattered was that Jess was out there with Voldemort and she could die at any second or she could already be dead.

"We found the site and his body but…Jess isn't there which is a good sign," said Sirius who had come back to give them an update.

"His body…she killed him?" gasped Harry.

"Yeah he's dead gone, horcuxes too thanks to Dumbledore. It's over," said Sirius almost relieved.

"It's not over while Jess is still out there," roared Dom. "I can't just wait here, she could be dying right now!"

"We'll find her," said Sirius. "We have the everyone out there looking for her."

"I don't care, I'm coming."

"No you're not," said Sirius forcefully.

"We're both coming, you could at least use two more sets of eyes," said Harry.

"No!"

"Yes!" roared Dom. "We are coming with or without you."

"Fine, but you both stay next to me at all times. The first sign of trouble and both of you are out of there," said Sirius. He had never seen Dom in such a state, and although he wouldn't show it he was starting to worry that Jess might be dead, they had been searching for hours.

"Alright," said Dom immediately.

"Okay then follow me," said Sirius and he apparated.

Dom and Harry followed him to a field of some sort. It was the middle of the night and the surrounding area was pitch black, the field was lit up and full of groups of people searching. Reporters had started to show up, Dom recognized Arthur Weasley trying to keep them away from the scene. Suddenly Dom's heart started to race uncontrollably, Jess was alive he knew it he couldn't explain how he knew, he just knew she was alive.

"Alright stay close," Sirius ordered taking out his wand.

Dom looked around and spotted a corner of the field in complete darkness. He somehow felt drawn to it, he didn't really think they hadn't over looked it but something was telling him they had to double check.

"Why isn't anyone looking over there?" he asked pointing to the corner.

"We checked over there first that was where his body was," said Sirius. "It's been checked, Jess isn't there."

"Are you sure?" Dom urged, there had to be a reason for him being drawn to that.

"Yeah we checked it," said Sirius.

"I'm checking it again," said Dom dazed.

"No you're not," said Sirius. "You want to help, you'll search with us."

"No…I'm checking it again," said Dom and before Sirius could stop him he had taken off.

--------------------------------------------------

"I FOUND HER!" Dom screamed a few minutes after he ran off.

James, Sirius, Lily and Harry followed his voice and found him holding an unconscious Jess in his arms. A healer quickly followed them.

"Hurry," cried Dom. "She isn't breathing…come on Jess breath…please."

"Out of the way," said Sirius pulling Dom away from Jess so the healers could get to her.

"No…she isn't breathing," sobbed Dom. "She wasn't breathing…you missed her…that bastard killed her…you can't let her just die…she can't die…"

"It's alright, they're helping her," said Sirius holding Dom by the shoulders.

"Don't let her die…" he sobbed.

"We have a pulse," said the healer working on Jess. "We have to get her to the hospital now."

"What about the baby?" asked James.

"It's dead," said Dom. "She told me it would be dead."

"I'm so sorry but it does appear that she has miscarried," said the healer solemnly.

--------------------------------------

A WEEK LATER

Jess had recovered quickly from her injuries and had been discharged from St Mungo's that morning. Everyone thought she was in her bedroom resting. But she was back in the field where the battle had taken place, she was standing over the small stream next to where she had been found. Dom hadn't really spoken to her since the battle, he had said 'Get well soon' and other meaningless things but he had never gone out of his to talk to her alone, or even looked at her when he didn't have to.

She was sitting on the grass next to the stream, holding a bunch of white roses. Even though she always knew that there was very little chance that the fetus would survive, she still felt she should mark it's death in some way. Dom had had the same idea and when he got to the field he noticed Jess right away, she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice him walk over to her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said looking up at him, her face tearstained. He sat down next to her, watching the stream.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," he said indicating to the flowers in his hand and the ones in hers.

"Yeah…it just felt like I should do something, you know."

"I know."

"I mean I get that it was always going to end like this but still, she was real." Said Jess sadly as she threw on of her roses into the stream. "She was really real, I felt her."

"So did I," said Dom copying Jess' action. "Only for a second but I felt her."

"She was real, she liked pineapple," said Jess tossing a few more roses into the water.

"Did she?"

"Yeah I always got cravings for pineapple rings," said Jess, feeling her eyes well up again. "I just wish I could have protected her more…I should have been able to, it was my job to protect her."

"It wasn't your fault, nothing could have prevented it."

"I know but I can't help but think if I had just fallen at a slightly different angle I could have saved her."

"You can't think like that," said Dom putting his arm round Jess' shoulder.

"I know. She was too good for this world, too powerful." Said Jess. "I could feel it when I was fighting him, I could feel her magic and it was…it was like I wasn't in control of my own body, she fought him and won not me. It's just not right that she had to die."

"I know its not fair."

"No it's not," said Jess throwing the last rose into the stream and watched as it got carried away. "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours." Dom had joined a new league of trainee Aurors, that would stamp out any factions of Deatheaters that may try and take Voldemort's place, or try to harm Jess.

"I don't understand why you don't hate me," said Jess quietly.

"I told you I could never hate you. You did what you did for the right reasons and you saved thousands of people's lives by getting rid of Voldemort," sighed Dom.

"Right," said Jess.

"I guess I should get back you know say goodbye," said Dom taking his arm from Jess' shoulder.

"Alright," said Jess sadly. "I'll really miss you, a year is a long time."

"I'll miss you too," said Dom getting up and apparating home.

* * *

**I have finally decided how to end this story, there are only two more chapters left which I'll try to have up by Thursday. **

**So review and let me know what you think about this chappy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A YEAR LATER

Dom had been away for a year and was coming back that night. Sirius had decided to throw a welcome back party for him. Jess hadn't heard or spoken to Dom since the day at the stream and was more than a little nervous about seeing him again. She still loved him and had missed him everyday he was away, but she had no idea how he was feeling towards her. Too much had happened between them for them to go back to how they had been before.

Both Harry and Jess had recently moved into their own flats. Harry had moved in with Ginny, while Jess now lived alone in the middle of London.

Dom had just arrived at the Potter manor, where his 'surprise party' was being held, except it wasn't much of a surprise. His Dad had let it slip the last time he had flooed him. So Dom decided to play along. He walked into the house it was in complete darkness, though he could hear the sound of two people having a hushed argument. It was probably Jess and Harry, they were always fighting about something, then it hit him he was in the same house as Jess. After more than a year apart he was in the same building as her; she was really close and his heart started to race. He was finally going to see her, and not just one of his many pictures of her, actually her in person.

"SURPRISE!!" The lights suddenly came on and all his friends and family jumped out. The room was decorated for a party, with a big welcome home banner and balloons. Everyone was there, except Jess. Dom quickly scanned the room and his heart fell when he realised she wasn't there.

So he plastered a smile on his face. He shook everyone's hand and hugged them as they all told him how glad they were that he was back. He was just about to ask James where Jess was when he heard her.

"OW Harry! Don't pull my hair, you prat!" she shouted. It sounded like her voice was coming from the kitchen, then he heard a thud followed by a grunt which presumably was Harry being pushed against something.

"Oh Merlin," muttered James. "What are age are those two again?"

"You fight like such a little girl," hissed Jess.

"And you fight like a bloody troll," shouted Harry, his voice being muffled by something.

"A troll? I'll show you bloody troll," shouted Jess.

"Alright you two don't make me come in there," Lily shouted, banging on the kitchen door.

"Coming Mum," said Jess, in her 'I'm so innocent' voice.

"It's nice to see some things never change," said Dom. Part of him had been terrified that he would come back to find Jess was a different person after all she had been through before he left, but clearly she was still the same old Jess. The same Jess he was still hopelessly in love with and dying to see again.

"Yeah those two will still fight over anything," said James.

"Oh Harry, I think you're going bald on top," Jess teased as she and Harry came out of the kitchen.

"Shut up, I am not," Harry whined. "Mum tell her."

"Mum tell her," Jess mimicked in a high tone voice.

"Both of you at least pretend to be adults," said Lily. "At least welcome Dom back."

"Oh right sorry," said Harry, walking over and shaking Dom's hand. "Welcome back, mate."

Jess just stood at the kitchen door watching them in a bit of a daze. It wasn't until Lily poked her in the ribs that she moved.

"Yeah sorry," she said, giving Dom a hug. "It's nice to have you back."

"I've missed you," Dom whispered into her ear as he treasured the feeling of holding her again.

"I missed you too," said Jess, overly cheerfully as she pulled away.

------------------------------------------

Later that night Dom eventually managed to slip away from his welcome home party. He went into the garden, he always loved the grounds of the Potter Mansion (well it was a mansion, but they only ever used one wing of it, while the rest of the house lay empty). He had learnt to play Quidditch on the grounds and had spent most of his summers out in the gardens, it felt more like home than either of his parents' houses ever had.

He sat under the biggest tree in the grounds. It was pitch black, the only light being from the half moon in the sky. Just as he was about to lose himself in his thoughts, a slipper fell on his head. He burst out laughing when he saw what it was, a fluffy bunny slipper that fell from a tree in the middle of the night.

"Now why would a bunny slipper fall out of a tree in the middle of the night?" he laughed.

"Because Harry doesn't know my bloody shoe size, he bought a size too big," grumbled Jess.

Dom looked up and saw Jess sitting on a branch about half way up the tree, one barefoot dangling.

"Were you trying to escape me?" Dom teased.

"You looked like you wanted to be alone."

"I wouldn't mind some company," he said. "Especially if the company comes with fluffy bunnies."

"That's all very well but… I can't remember how I got up this thing."

"So you can't get down?" laughed Dom.

"No I can't, especially not with only one slipper on."

"Alright hold onto the other one," laughed Dom. With a flick of his wand Jess was levitating the air and he carefully lifted her from the tree and placed her gently on the ground.

"Thanks for the lift," said Jess, dusting herself off.

"That's a… uh very interesting outfit," said Dom, suppressing a smile.

Jess looked down at herself and laughed. She was still wearing her jeans from earlier, but had changed into a pajama top, her pink fluffy dressing gown and one bunny slipper (even though she had moved out, Jess still kept clothes at her parent's house just in case she decided to stay the night).

"Oh right… I guess I got a little distracted when I was getting changed," giggled Jess.

"Only you could decide to climb a tree in the middle of the night while getting ready for bed," said Dom affectionately.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," grumbled Jess.

"To climb a tree in the dark in your slippers?"

"Yes," she snapped.

Dom just laughed softly, he sat back down at the base of the tree. Jess sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"So how are you doing, Jess?" he asked, smiling over at her. He was just so happy to be near her again and to be talking to her on their own, without their families watching their every move.

"I'm good, I started training in Wizarding Law," she said.

"That's great."

"How are you?" said Jess.

"Glad to be home, I really did miss you… and everyone," said Dom, losing his nerve to tell Jess just how much he had missed her.

"We all missed you too… your Dad really wasn't himself at Christmas… it just wasn't the same without you, you know?"

"Yeah, it was horrible being away from home at Christmas," said Dom, then he remembered what he had in his pocket. "I got you a present."

"You did? For me?" said Jess, surprised.

"Yeah, we got a few days off at New Year in Russia and I saw this and… anyway it's just a little thing," he said, handing her a small velvet box.

"It's beautiful," said Jess, taking a silver necklace out the box. It had a symbol dangling from it that Jess didn't recognize.

"It's supposed to mean courage and beauty… some kind of Greek symbol. Silly really since I was in Russia," said Dom.

"Put it on?" asked Jess, putting the necklace round her neck.

"Sure," said Dom, fastening the clasp.

"Thank you, I love it," said Jess.

"Your welcome," said Dom, just watching Jess and unable to stop. She either didn't notice or was ignoring it.

"I guess we should get back inside before they notice we're missing," said Jess.

"Yeah I guess," sighed Dom. They both got up and started to walk towards the house. Before they were even half way there, Dom stopped he grabbed Jess's arm and twirled her round to face him.

"What?" asked Jess, confusion evident on her face.

"Just one thing," said Dom, and before he could chicken out he kissed her. He only pulled away when he realised she wasn't kissing back.

"I… uh…" said Jess, seemingly frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry," said Dom quickly. He didn't want to lose Jess again even if they couldn't be together. He wanted to be her friend, he needed to be around her. "Just forget I did that… it was stupid to think that you… I'm sorry…" Dom hung his head and made to go back to the house, just as he was about to pass Jess, she reached out and pulled him back by the arm.

"You JACKASS!" she shouted, taking him by surprise. "I was alright, I was fine! Well, not fine but I was coping! I was being friendly and nice and coping! Then you… why do you have to do it to me again?! How am I meant to get over… this isn't fair for you to… and not to mean it!"

"Jess… you're rambling," said Dom, looking her straight in the eye.

"I know!" snapped Jess. "Oh to hell with it!"

Then she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her, kissing him like her life depended on it. It took him only a second to respond and kiss her just as ferociously back. He wrapped his arms round her waist, while she played with his collar holding him in place, and he lifted her slightly off the ground.

* * *

**Yaaayyyy my beta is back!! I know this chapter is a little late but I had a really hard time trying to write the last part with Jess and Dom under the tree. One more chapter to go, and I'm going to have it up as soon as I can. So even though I'm late, plz review!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The sun slowly streamed through the window. It was an early morning sunshine that was not yet strong enough to wake one up, unless it shone directly in one's eyes. It illuminated a big bedroom. The room had a big bed against one of the walls and a desk against another wall. There were three doors leading out of the room. One led to the hallway outside, one lead to a bathroom, and one led to a closet, trust Jess to have a walk in closet.

Dom was lying next to Jess watching her sleep, he had been awake for hours. She was sprawled out over him, lying face down on his naked chest, her black hair swept to one side so that he could see her face. Dom was just watching her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Make yourself useful and put the kettle on instead of staring at me… it's a little creepy," grunted Jess.

"Good morning to you too," said Dom, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning," said Jess, turning so that she was on her side. "I was serious about the kettle, tea please, one sugar."

"Alright, I'm going," laughed Dom, gently placing her head on his pillow. He got up and pulled on his pants. "Anyone would think you hadn't missed me… look at you, you're just lying there."

"I'm barely conscious," grumbled Jess, throwing a pillow at him. "It's too early for this. I need tea to function."

"I'm going," laughed Dom.

----------------------------------------------

"Is it safe to speak now?" Dom teased. Jess had just finished breakfast and was looking much more cheerful.

"If you must," she sighed dramatically.

"You sure know how to make houseguests feel welcome," he chuckled.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining last night," she grinned, reaching over the table and kissing him. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"I know," said Dom, watching her adoringly as she collected their dishes and dumped them in the sink.

"You're watching me again," she said.

"I know. Is that a problem?"

"No… it's just, I'm not doing anything."

"You don't have to be doing anything," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I like to watch you. I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Jess, cuddling into him. "I missed you a lot, a whole lot."

"I know."

"Promise you won't leave for that long again?" said Jess quietly. She hated showing any weakness, but she felt she needed his reassurance that he wouldn't just leave her again.

"Promise," he said, holding her close. "I love you, I really love you."

"I know you do," said Jess. "I love you too."

"I know," he said.

"So," said Jess, pulling out of his arms. "What do you want to do today?"

"I uh, actually have to go to Dad's and collect some stuff," said Dom. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," said Jess, disappointed he was leaving so soon.

"I'll be back," he reassured her.

"Okay," she said, then she added with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Make sure to bring your pajamas or no more slumber parties."

"Well I didn't need my jimmy jams last night," he said slyly.

"What you expect me to sleep with you _every night_?!"

"Oh don't lie, you love it really," said Dom. "Anyway I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------

"Oh Jesus, Jess what the…" exclaimed Dom. He had just apparated to Jess' flat and found in her in her living room, wearing a black t shirt and hot pink French lace panties.

"What? Oh you gave me a fright," gasped Jess.

"What are you doing?" he said, averting his eyes.

"I spilled coffee on my jeans I was just going to change," laughed Jess, amused by his embarrassment. "What is the problem, you've seen me a lot more naked than this."

"But Jess this… just put your jeans back on. I can't… when you're," he babbled. "You're looking at me like… Jess stay away…"

"Well that isn't very nice, now is it?" she said, running her hands down his chest.

"Jess," he moaned, as she started to kiss his neck.

"What?" she said, letting her hands wander further south.

"This was not what I had planned for the afternoon."

"Alright then if you want to do something more fun… I'm game," she said unzipping his jeans. "Wait a minute this doesn't belong in here," she said, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. She tossed it aside and continued to torture Dom.

"Jess… look in that damn box will you?" he groaned.

"Later."

"No now," he said, pushing her away a little.

"Fine," she sighed. "There is something very wrong when you push me away."

"It's worth it," he promised, handing her the box.

"It better be a damn nice piece of jewelry," she muttered.

"You _have_ to put some clothes on," he said.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Is this…"

"Marry me?" he said, taking the box from her. He dropped onto one knee. "Jess, Marry me?"

"Is this why we couldn't have sex? Because I have to tell you this is not a romantic proposal. I'm half naked and you have the start of a hickey coming on your neck," said Jess. "But I don't care."

"So…."

"Yes, I'll marry you, you moron."

----------------------------------------------------

That night Jess and Dom had gone to dinner with their parents. They were all sitting round a huge dining room table. Jess stood up and pulled Dom up with her.

"Uh can everyone shut up!" she shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. "We have something to tell you all."

"We're engaged," said Dom. He was a little uncertain of everyone's reaction to the news, especially given all that had happened the last time they were together.

"You know what this means, Padfoot," said James seriously. Sirius was sitting next to him on his right.

"Yeah I do, Prongs," said Sirius grimly.

Dom looked over a Jess a little afraid, she just looked confused.

"We're going to be real BROTHERS!" Suddenly the two men were hugging like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Unbelievable," said Jess. "I'm so glad our engagement could bring you two closer together."

"Brothers. Brothers, we're BROTHERS!" James and Sirius chanted.

"Hey you're stealing my bloody limelight!"

* * *

**Yayyy I finally finished this fic. Go me! So Review and tell me what you thought of the ending**


End file.
